(I can't be) Alone with you
by wcduran
Summary: The Doctor has feelings for the Detective, but will Jane return them in the same manner that Maura needs her to.
1. Chapter 1

**Alone with you Chapter 1**

 **Hello Ladies, Just a quick update…**

 **I haven't given up on The Graveyard Shift, I just lost my muse for the story…But I am desperately trying to find it because I want to finish it but I want to give it a proper conclusion. I just don't want to write a chapter and the end, it deserves so much more than that. I started writing it during a negative time in my life and since then my life has turned completely around…hence the losing of the muse. I will complete it, I just don't know when, I am slowly but surely working on the next chapter. I am trying a shorter one to find my creative flow again. I heard this song and it has stuck with me. As in, I listen to this song repeatedly. Every time I hear it, this story in my head appears and I can't seem to let it go. So I am giving this a chance because I honestly do enjoy writing, I just have to find it in me again.**

 **Enjoy**

Maura Isles is the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. She sits on the Board of the Isles Foundation. She gives lectures to her peers and to college classes. She writes for the New England Journal of Medicine and she is very well established within her social circle.

She currently works alongside Boston's finest Homicide division. They have one of the highest closure ratings in all of the precincts in the country. They work together like a well-oiled machine…but that's it. When the metaphorical time card gets punched, they go their separate ways. Well she goes one way and Korsak, Frost and Jane go another. It didn't really bother her that the crime fighting trio didn't include her in their extra-curricular activities, they were just on different paths. It's not like Korsak never offered but the timing was just never right. She does stay pretty busy between her job, the foundation and her inner circle of friends; so that doesn't leave her a lot of extra anything. If she had enough notice, then she could make arrangements but they never provided her that pleasure. So for the last six months, this was her life at the Boston Police Department. It's not like she doesn't want to do something with the trio, she likes them on a work level. They have this camaraderie between them like they can read each other's minds. They will finish each other's sentences or thought process. She can appreciate that, even if there is no scientific proof as to why people are able to accomplish that.

She has thought of each of them on separate occasions.

They seem like they are a very close knit family. Korsak is like the father figure to Frost and Jane and Maura too for that matter. He guides them, he listens to them, he observes them, he protects them, and he even scolds them from time to time. He is a very insightful man who just happens to love the occasional pet video; she truly enjoys working with him.

Frost she imagines is like the younger brother. She knows he is smart and very well versed in the Information Technology computer department. He can seem to access any information that they may need to advance their cases. She has often wondered if it was all within the legal realm. She can tell he also has a mischievous side to him; the prankster if you will. She can totally see him putting a whoopee cushion on your chair or the bucket of water over the door to drench you on cue or filling your hand with shaving cream while you sleep only to tickle your face so you scratch yourself as you wake up covered in the white foam. Then there's the protective side of him. She has seen him be very protective of Jane on several occasions, even though Jane can clearly defend herself.

Which leaves Jane in this trio, Jane is in a category all of her own. She is tall, lean, toned and very athletic. Maura's seen Jane run after a three hundred pound man and tackle him like he's a skinny twelve year old who has never touched their spinach. She doesn't really know much about her personal life. Jane has never let her in nor alluded to it. She has never seen her really laugh; she doesn't know any of her friends. She doesn't know what she does for fun outside of work. She really doesn't know anything about the brunette; Jane really doesn't give Maura the time of day outside the case load.

So why is Jane the one she wants?

 **I know it's short but I'm setting it up. The song is Alone with you by Jake Owen, it's a country song and this is the first set of lyrics from the song, give it a shot…you might like it. And I own absolutely nothing (the song, the story, the characters, etc.) but the computer I am writing this on.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this. If you do let me know, if you don't I'm sorry…but you can let me know that also.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone With You**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Thank you all for the awesome reviews, I forgot how much I enjoyed getting them.**

 **I plan on posting weekly cause real life still exists, but this story is laid out I just need to put it to paper. I wrote these two chapters together which is why I am posting back to back.**

 **Please enjoy,**

 _Two months later_

Korsak went down to the morgue to get the results on their latest John Doe. Maura and he were making small talk in between her telling him her findings. He again asked her to join them for after work drinks and again she had to decline.

"Hey Doc, can I ask you a question? I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I've been wanting to know for a while now."

"Sure Vince, what is it?" She replied.

"Why don't you ever come out with us…I mean you help us solve the cases, you should be with us for the celebration. I mean we are actually a fun group."

"Oh Vince…is that what you think, that I don't think you would be any fun?"

"Well not really." Suddenly bashful.

"I just have a very busy schedule but I would love to attend one of your evening out gatherings, I just need an advanced notice as to not make any other arrangements." She smiles.

His face lit up. "Really?" He looked like a little kid.

"Of course Vince."

"So if I said we would get together again Friday night about seven, would that be enough notice?" He asked hopeful.

"Let me check my schedule." She pulls out her day planner, perusing over it. "Why yes I am free Friday, I'll mark it down."

"Great…well I better get back; will you please let me know what else you find out on my Vic?" He said heading to the door.

"Of course…and Vince thank you for the invite, I am looking forward to it."

"Me too…bye Doc." Still beaming.

"Goodbye Vince." She was most definitely looking forward to seeing the female Detective in a more relaxed setting.

 _Friday Night_

Vince and Jane got there early to secure their spot. They were shooting the shit when Korsak commented he was happy Doctor Isles would be joining them.

"When did you invite her?" She asked trying not to sound any particular way.

"Tuesday, I asked her for then but she was busy."

"Ah" was all she said tapping her fingers on the table. Now she was hoping Frost would get there first so she could get him to sit next to her.

Fifteen minutes later Jane sees Frost open the door; the tension immediately left her shoulders only to return with such vengeance. He was holding the door open for Maura who walked in first.

As they approached the table, "Hey buddy have a seat." Jane said as she scooted over.

"After you Doctor Isles." He extended his hand offering her the first choice of seating.

"Why thank you Barry." She slid in next to Jane who shots Frost a nasty look but it went unnoticed. The server came back around and Jane ordered another beer, while Frost got the same thing as Maura opted for a glass of red wine. Korsak, Frost and Maura were have a nice conversation while Jane just sat there and drank her beer.

They kept pulling her into their talks but her response was only one or two words. She kept trying to avoid looking at the petite one sitting next to her but repeatedly found herself pulling her eyes away from the blonde's legs, or her breast or her profile. She ordered another beer.

Frankie approached their table with his beer in hand, "Hey guys…ladies." Nodding to the two women. "Mind if I join you, looking at Maura and Jane. He couldn't really look at Frost and Korsak, they were too big to scoot over to make enough room to fit but the women were small. Three people could easily fit on the bench.

"Absolutely" Maura smiled as she moved impossibly close to the brunette. Frankie sat down and Jane got really uncomfortable really quick. The blonde apologized to Jane for invading her personal space. The Detective just nodded and continued a long guzzle on her long neck ale. Jane could feel the heat radiating through Maura's dress and off the bare skin that fused with hers. They all continued drinking and talking.

Jane couldn't take it any longer and excused herself to the restroom. When she came back she looked around for a chair so she could sit at the end of the table to get away from Maura but the place was so packed, there were none. She told Frankie to move his ass over but instead he got up letting her in. Maura moved closer to the wall to make room. The brunette tried to leave room between them but Frankie's big butt told her to move over some more and again she found herself flesh to flesh with Doctor Isles. Again, she downed her beer.

Many beers later Frankie said his goodbyes and Jane could finally breathe, the party started breaking up and everyone started saying their goodbyes. Jane mentioned she was gonna hit the bathroom one last time. She went to stand up but stumbled. Korsak caught her and told her she didn't need to be driving. She said she wasn't, she would get a cab. The blonde heard this and offered to take Jane home. Maura stood up and placed her hand on Janes arm giving her the most sincere look.

Jane's oh shit bar registered; she said thanks but she didn't want to put her out or anything. She thanked the smaller one for the offer anyway and headed towards the bathroom…telling everyone she would see them on Monday.

"I'll wait for her Vince and make sure she gets home safely." The blonde told the older Detective.

"Thank you Maura, I'm glad you came tonight…this was fun." Korsak smiled.

"Me too!" Returning the smile.

"Please tell me you will do this again."

"Absolutely"

Vince gave her a hug and left, so did Frost.

Maura sat back down… and waited and waited and waited. She had a clear view of the ladies room and knew Jane hadn't left yet. She got worried and went to check on her. When she walked into the lavatory, she saw Jane bent over the sink pooling water into her cupped together palms and splashing it onto her face. She just watched as Jane repeated this motion several more times in between rubbing her wet hands across the back of her neck. She thought maybe the brunette had been sick.

"Jane are you alright?" She sweetly inquired but clearly the taller one didn't hear her come in because she jumped. She quickly grabbed some paper towels and started to dry her face. "Huh" was all she could get out.

"I asked if you were alright." She repeated as she walked closer.

"I thought you left." She almost stuttered.

"I told you I'd give you a ride home, are you ok, were you sick?"

"What…no!" She said adamantly.

"You looked flushed." She finally made her way to stand face to face with her secret crush. Jane was speechless and her face was still dripping with water, since she froze when Maura approached her. The smaller one took some more towels off the counter and proceeded to dab Jane's cheeks and neck.

Jane's mind was having all kinds of dirty thoughts about the blonde all night…hell for eight months really. She knew this was not good, to be this close to her, this drunk. She was only a couple of inches taller than the Doctor when the blonde wore her heels. She often wondered how short she would really be in her bare feet; then that brought up a whole different image. Jane was dominant in just about every way and the bedroom was no different. She has imagined all the different ways she could man handle the smaller one, which usually turned her on so bad she would find someone for the night to take her aggressions out on. Now with Maura this close, she had the perfect view of that supple cleavage. That cleavage she has dreamt about…burying her face in and stroking her nipples with her tongue…begging for her to cry out the brunette's name.

This was probably not the best thing to be thinking of in this state of mind or current company. Maura used her left hand to lift Jane's long wet mane off the back of the neck as her right hand also went around behind her using the towel to dry her neck. Jane froze.

Maura was extremely close to her…we are talking inches…and with her arms being around her neck, Jane is internally fighting with herself…don't look at her lips…don't touch her…don't wrap your arms around her waist and pull her to…don't push her against the wall with your body.

"Jane" Maura interrupted her nonverbal battle with herself.

Jane blinked a few times "Huh…what." She had arousal written all over her face and the blonde saw it.

She almost whispers "Why aren't we friends? Have I done something to you that I am not aware of? Why don't you like me?"

At that last question, Jane couldn't stand it any longer. She rationalized it as she could blame it on the alcohol. Her mouth came crashing down on Maura's as her hands reached around her hips slamming their bodies together. She picked her up and spun them around so her back was to that same wall she had just told herself not to push her into. Maura was momentarily caught off guard but recovered quickly when Jane picked her up. Her hands infused with the taller ones dark locks and neck, grabbing tight causing Jane to moan into her mouth as she forced her thigh between the shorter ones legs pushing the dress tight against her thighs. Maura's legs were pinned between the wall, the fabric and the brunette's thighs as she grinded said thigh into Maura's center best she could with the tightness of the cloth. Jane plunged her tongue into Maura's mouth once again. They fought each other with lips, teeth and tongue. It was positively carnal. The blond was instantly aroused by this whole scene. Jane captured the back of Maura's neck holding her in place, pressing completely into her as her tongue delved further…then nothing.

Maura opened her eyes immediately at the loss of contact and she saw the Detective running out the bathroom door. She called out to her and followed but ran into a patron, giving the brunette just enough of a lead to exit the bar and hop into a cab. Maura ran out the same door only to see the back of Jane's head as the cab pulled into traffic taking her deeper into the night.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alone with you chapter 3**

 **I own nothing**

 **Enjoy**

 _What in the hell was that Rizzoli, have you lost your fucking mind?_ Her world was spinning from what had just happened. She had been restraining herself, ever since she first laid eyes on the Doctor that day in the bull pen, when Cavanaugh introduced the new Medical Examiner. Jane thought she was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. There was only one problem though...Jane doesn't actually _do_ relationships. She closed her eyes and rested her head back on the sure to be filthy headrest. She just knew she was going to pass out, as soon as her head hit her pillow. Her mind went back to the bathroom...that kiss...that body...she could still feel the smaller one pressed against her fully...She could have totally taken her...her smile deepened at the thought.

As Maura watched her drive off, her mind was reeling from what just happened. How did they go from barely speaking at work, to almost having sex in the bathroom. Would it have really gone that far? She wondered. Surely she would have stopped it...wouldn't she have?

She composed herself and went to her car, she was going home to take a shower, where she would finish off what Jane had started.

 _Monday afternoon_

Maura had not seen Jane all morning, she had made a point to go upstairs several times but unsuccessful each time in finding the Detective. She thought they should discuss Friday nights actions. She went to the cafe to get a tea and spotted Angela. She said hello and made pleasantries with the older Rizzoli. In the course of the conversation, she innocently asked for Jane's number saying she needed help with something; which technically, was not a lie. She was trying not to be too specific about anything, she didn't want to have to actually explain why she really wanted the number, or try to come up with a lie and risk breaking out in hives.

Back in her office, she dialed the number . It rang five times, then went to voicemail. She debated about leaving a message or not...opting for the former.

 _"Hello Jane, this is Maura. When you get this, will you please call me back? I think we should discuss Friday night. Thank you...bye."_ Maura hung up, her nerves setting in about what they will say, or even how Jane is going to react.

Maura never heard back from the Detective.

She walked up to the bull pen first thing Tuesday morning, intent on finding Jane. Why had she not even bothered to return the Doctor's phone call. That was just plain rude. She walked up to Frost and inquired as to Jane's whereabouts. Frost told her Jane had taken a couple of days off and would be back on Thursday. She asked if everything was alright with the detective.

"Yeah, I guess. She just said she had some things she needed to take care of."

Maura didn't know if she should worry or not. Maybe something was truly wrong and that's why she didn't return her call. She went back to her office and pulled up her computer. It's not like she was hacking into the Detectives personnel file. Every employee was in the database for exclusionary purposes. It only had the employees name, address, date of birth, blood type, DNA results and fingerprints. She wrote down the address, making a mental note that her birthday was in two months, then logged off her computer. She left work in route to the brunette's home.

She got to the Detectives apartment and realized she would need to be buzzed in. There wasn't any name plates or apartment numbers for her to press, so she was left without any other options. She pulled out her phone and started to dial Jane's number, but stopped when a young man walked up behind her and said "Excuse me ma'am."

She apologized and moved out of his way. He punched in a three digit code and waited a few seconds. A click and buzzing sound emitted from both the box and the gate, as it opened automatically. He walked through and went to the left never looking back. She saw her chance and followed turning to the right, with a smile on her face. She found the number she was looking for, she fixed her skirt and knocked.

Jane heard the knock, she knew she wasn't expecting anyone and no one buzzed her to announce their arrival. This is why she picked these apartments, the renter had to buzz you in. The visitor punches in a three digit code that you have to give them and it goes straight to the renters phone; the renter must accept the request in order for the gate to open. The renter could literally be anywhere in the world and buzz said person in. So she found it odd when the knock came. The cop in her automatically went for her gun. It's not that she was scared, but she didn't really socialize with any of her neighbors. She quietly padded in her sock covered feet to the door and listened. She looked through the peep hole and saw the gorgeous blonde. She rolled her eyes and quietly went back to her room. Maura knocked once more, then waited only a few minutes before retreating from the building. She wasn't sure what to make of Jane's sudden absence from work. She pulled out her phone again and sent a text.

 _"Hey Jane, just making sure everything is ok. Please call me...Maura."_

Jane's phone beeped signaling an incoming test message. She immediately read the text, then threw the phone back on the bed and continued watching her show.

 _Wednesday afternoon_

Maura went downtown to run a few errands, she had a craving for her favorite tuna salad sandwich, that just happened to be in the area. She couldn't pass up the opportunity, when it was within a stone's throw reach.

As she approached the deli, she saw a handsome man in military fatigues open the door, obviously holding it open waiting for someone. That someone came into view and it was none other than Detective Rizzoli.

"Jane" She said out loud before she heard her own voice.

Clearly not expecting to run into Doctor Isles, she was caught off guard but recovered quickly.

"Hey." Was all she said.

"Are you OK, I've been trying to get in touch with you." Trying not to sound too irritated at seeing this person, who was perfectly fine.

"Uh...yeah...Just been really busy." She quickly added the last part.

Maura looked from Jane to the soldier. Jane notice it. "Oh, sorry...Maura, this is my friend Marine Lieutenant Casey Jones; Casey, this is my colleague The Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Dr. Maura Isles.

He extended his hand and she accepted it. "Please to meet you, Dr. Isles."

"You too." Maura gave a genuine smile.

Jane quickly butted in, before they could actually start a conversation. "Don't want to seem rude, but we're running late for a meeting. I'll talk to you later...ready Casey?"

"Uh..yeah." Playing along quite nicely. "Goodbye Dr. Isles, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Goodbye Lieutenant Jones, pleasure meeting you as well...Goodbye Jane."

"Bye" and with that, they left; the blonde walked into the deli deciding to leave it be...for now.

"Wow...She is gorgeous." Casey said, as they walked down the street putting space between them and the hot blonde. "Is she single?" He said grinning.

"Don't even think about it asshole." She gave him a most serious look and he conceded laughing.

 _Thursday afternoon_

Maura walked into the bull pen and found the trio sitting at or on Jane's desk, joking around and laughing.

"Good afternoon everyone." Smiling at the group.

They all said hey, almost in unison.

"I was wondering if each of you were free Saturday evening? I would like to have everyone over for a little get together, have dinner and drinks. I'll provide everything, you just need to bring your smiles."

Vince chimed in almost immediately. "Count me in."

"Me too." Frost said, almost as quickly.

They all looked at Jane "Uh...sure."

"Great about seven then. Jane, may I please speak with you?"

Not wanting to make a scene by refusing "Sure" was all she said.

The taller one followed the shorter one out and into the hallway. "Where are we going?" The Detective inquired, when the Doctor just kept walking.

"To my office." She replied, as they stepped into the elevator with several uniformed officers. Once inside her office, Maura closed the door so they wouldn't' the overheard. "I think we should discuss what happened at the bar."

"Well technically...nothing happened at _the bar_." She grinned.

Maura could see how this was going to go. Taking a deep breath "Okay then, the bathroom."

"What about it?" Sounding standoffish.

"Why did you do that?" The blonde inquired.

"Not sure what you mean." She was goading the shorter one.

"Jane...Why did you kiss me?" Blatantly asking, trying to keep her patience in check.

"Cause I wanted to."

"Then why did you stop and run away...then ignore me all week?"

"I haven't been ignoring you, I told you I've been busy and I stopped cause I didn't want it to go any further, cause I was drunk." That last part just kinda slipped out and she internally kicked herself for it; Maura saw her internal dilemma.

"What makes you think it would have gone further?"

Jane just gave her a look that said _seriously_.

"Don't give me that look Jane, we would _not_ have had sex in the bathroom of the Dirty Robber." Silently thinking to herself, _we would have went back to my place._ Trying her best not to smile at the thought.

"Oh please...I could have totally had you if I didn't stop." She grinned her famously devilish grin.

"Then we will agree to disagree, because I know the truth and I am too much of a lady to be fucked against the wall, in the bathroom of the local bar."

Oh the images that flashed before Jane's eyes and this time her smile did indeed betray her and again Maura noticed.

"Do you regret it?" The Doctor asked.

"Do you?" Was all the response she gave.

"No I don't." Giving her honest answer.

"Well there you go then." Giving her the same look of someone who is thinking _'I told you'_ so might give.

Now Maura is getting irritated with her, "Jane quit being difficult and talk to me."

Suddenly both of their phones chimed off within 5 seconds of each other.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

"Be right there." They both said in unison.

"We will continue this." Maura shot her a glare.

"Uh huh" was the only thing said, as Jane opened the door and held it for the Doctor to walk through, then followed closely behind her.

 **I want to thank each of you who have reviewed. It means a lot to me and keeps me motivated. So if you are liking it, let me know.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alone with you chapter 4**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Sorry everyone about posting the wrong chapter, I had been drinking-haha. Thank you to the readers that pointed it out.**

After they processed the scene, Maura rode back to the morgue with the body. She wanted to get a head start on the autopsy. She knew she would not be finishing it today, but wanted to complete as much as possible. She also knew that the brunette would not be making her appearance known, because she is not going to finish their conversation of her own volition.

The doctor finished as much as she had wanted to, arrived at a stopping point, then put the body back in the deep freezer. She went home for the night, where she poured herself a glass of wine and thought about Saturday night and the excitement yet to come.

The next day while at work, the Doctor purposely did not go seeking out Jane. She finished the autopsy on their John Doe, called upstairs to report she had their results and someone could come for them. Of course, that person was someone other than Jane.

"Hello Vince, how are you?" She politely inquired.

"Wonderful Dr. Isles…you?"

"Splendid thank you, just looking forward to tomorrow night." She smiled. While she was looking forward to spending time with the three of them, she was really looking forward to some one- on- one time with the raven haired Detective.

"Me too, Doc. I like when we get together outside of work; we always have the best times. So, what do you have for us?" He asked smiling.

She gave him the results and they discussed them in depth; he asked all his questions and she gave more than the needed answers. He liked that about her. She was extremely thorough, highly efficient and very detailed oriented. Her work was always above par. He enjoyed working with her more than the last M.E. and considering he was still drinking buddies with him, that was saying something.

He thanked her and left with the folder, after stating that he would see her tomorrow evening.

 _6:30pm Saturday_

Everything was set. There was more than enough beer and liquor to go around. She almost thought she overdid it, but then she remembered who exactly was coming to the party. Those three could drink anyone under the table. She wondered, if they ever had a drinking contest, who would actually fall first and who would be the victor. Maybe one day soon, she would put that theory to the test. Maybe make it a friendly competition, with a wager at the end.

At 6:55 the doorbell chimed, signaling her first arrival of the evening. It was Korsak.

"Good evening, Vince, please come in." She smiled as she moved aside, allowing him entrance.

"Hello Maura, beautiful place you have here." He didn't use her professional title, as this was after hours and it didn't seem appropriate.

"Why, thank you Vince. It suits me. Would you like a drink? I have pretty much everything you can think of…I hope." Closing the door, she led him towards the bar.

As he followed, he commented, "I can play bartender if you would like. I've always enjoyed it and thought about having my own bar someday."

"Is that what you would like to do, after you leave the force?" She asked politely.

"Who says I have to retire first?" He laughs.

She accompanied his laugh.

She left him at the bar to concoct whatever he intended on making, while she went into the kitchen to bring out trays of finger food as the second knock came.

"Would you like me to get that?" Vince asked.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She said entering the living room, with her hands full.

"Hey Korsak." Frost said with a huge smile.

"Hey Frost, come on in." Returning the smile.

"Hello Barry." Maura responded, as she put the trays down.

"Hey Doc." He said, handing her a bottle of red wine.

"Why Barry? I told you I would have everything. This was not necessary but thank you very much. That was very considerate of you." Frost just beamed like a elementary school kid that just got a gold star from his teacher.

Korsak asked Frost and Maura, smiling, "What's your poison?" Then he headed back to the bar and prepared both drinks.

They sat, socialized and nibbled, while they waited for Jane. At 7:30, she sent a text to the group, stating she was running late. It would be a little bit longer, before she could get there and for them to start without her, then sent her apologies. Secretly disappointed, Maura said they should adjourn to the kitchen for dinner.

Korsak and Frost discussed what could be the reason for Jane's absence. They felt bad, that the Doc went to all this trouble and that she was a no show; of course they didn't verbalize that part.

The evening continued without Jane, as she sent another text, stating she probably wouldn't be able to get there for a while, if at all. Maura was devastated, but of course she didn't show it.

About ten-ish, they started wrapping up the evening, both men helped her clean up, even though she said it wasn't necessary…it was the least they could do, for a really fun evening.

The men had long since gone; she had changed into her silk pajamas and with a glass of wine in hand, she crawled onto her bed. She grabbed the book she was currently reading, got under the covers and continued with her evening.

It was a little after midnight, when she heard the doorbell. _'Who on earth is that?_ ' She said, internally to herself. She got out of the bed and walked barefoot through the house. As she reached the door, she looked through the peep hole; there on the other side of the door, was the object of her desires. Anger immediately set in, for the first time in a long time, she didn't know what she wanted to do…open the door and fight with her, for standing her up or say screw her and go back to bed. As she stood there fighting with her emotions, as to which one was going to win, a second knock came. As furious as she was with the Detective, she wanted answers, so she begrudgingly placed her hand on the knob and turned.

"What are you doing here Jane! It's after midnight!" And this time, she did nothing to hide the irritation she was feeling towards this woman.

"I came to apologize for missing dinner." Her voice was crazy sultry and instantly drew the blonde in, as she caught and held those beautiful hazel eyes.

 _'Don't fall for that voice, don't fall for that look she is giving you, don't fall for that charm.'_ Maura was repeating this mantra, over and over again in her head, so much that she didn't hear the brunette's next words.

"I came for dessert." She looked lustful at the Doctor.

 _'Don't fall for that voice, don't fall for that look she is giving you, don't fall for that charm.'_

The Detective took one long stride, which placed her immediately in line with the Doctor; her lips crashed onto the blonde's. Her hands slid under her shirt touching warm skin, as she wrapped her arms around her lower lumbar region, pulling her impossibly close. Her tongue begging for entrance. Maura wanted to say _'Jane, what do you think you are doing and you're drunk.'_ But when she opened her mouth to say " Ja...", that gave the brunette the opening she was looking for. She slipped her tongue into that velvety soft mouth. Maura lost all senses, in that moment.

They groped and clawed at each other, trying to get the other's clothes off, as soon as possible. Garments went flying, sounds of sucking on flesh and gasps of pleasure permeated the silence of the house. Jane's hands roamed all over the smaller one's body, chin, neck, breasts, abs, hips, thighs, as her mouth nipped, sucked and kissed anywhere it could reach. Her body dipped when her hands got to her thighs, she moved them to her hamstrings and in one fluid motion, she hoisted them to around her waist. The blonde squealed, at suddenly being raised off the wooden floor, throwing her arms around Jane's neck for stability.

"Where's your bedroom?" She breathily asked.

"Down the hall! Last door on the right!" She managed to get out, before Jane's mouth continued to assault any skin she could get her lips on, in this position. Finding that mouth again, she plunged her tongue deep into it, as she made it to her bed.

Still holding Maura and still embraced in a ravishing kiss, she placed her knee on the bed and they both fell to the mattress. Maura let out a low grunt, when Jane's weight landed on her. It was an unexpected pleasure-pain feeling. She wanted more! They had managed to rid themselves of everything but their lingerie. For some reason, Maura would have never thought that Jane would wear lingerie. She pictured her more of a sports bra and boy shorts type, so this was a pleasant surprise, heightening her arousal even more. She wanted Jane and wanted her now.

She grappled between the bra and panties. "Off…now!" Maura almost growled.

Jane complied immediately! She peeled the fabric off her body, as if it were on fire. She hooked her fingers in the sides of Maura panties and tugged them off, after she lifted her hips to make it easier. She liked this pair and didn't want them getting ripped, in this primal act they were engaging in.

Luckily, her bra clasped in the front. She quickly unhooked it, her breasts cascading down her rib cage, in a gorgeous display that left Jane speechless. Her mouth attacked the already pert nipples, her hands caressed and squeezed with the right amount of pressure, that made the blonde emit a sensual moan.

That was all it took, for Jane to move lower on the Doctor's body, kissing, sucking, biting. She positioned herself between Maura's legs, wrapping the pair of pale thighs over her shoulders. She spread her fully with both thumbs, as she plunged her tongue deep into her folds. Maura gasped, as she gripped the headboard hard; she needed something to hold on to.

She tongue fucked the blonde, moving from inside her, to her clit, to the length of her and back again. She repeated this pattern, until the blonde's body coiled underneath her. She bucked her hips, until she rode out this very intense orgasm.

"Oh my God Jane, that was incredi..." Was all she got out, before she felt long firm fingers penetrate her. Tender but forceful at the same time. In…out…hard…soft…fingers stroking the opposite sides of her internal walls…finding that sweet spot that made Maura's vision go black.

Between Jane's mouth on her body and those fingers stroking her inner walls, she felt like her head was about to explode. The pleasure was so intense, she didn't know which way to turn. She was grasping at sheets, blankets, the brunette; whatever she could get her hands on.

She felt Jane's hot breath enter her mouth, so she knew she had moved back up her. Her body was reeling from the intense fucking she was receiving, from Boston's finest Detective. Jane's tongue was fucking her mouth, as her fingers continued their rapture. Maura was consumed with arousal, her body was about to explode for the second time. Jane knew she was about to fall over the edge, again.

After months and months of wanting this women, she was finally able to feel her and taste her. She wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless. Her strokes became even more forceful then they were before, as she used her hips for leverage, while her mouth never released Maura's.

She couldn't move. She moaned into Jane's mouth, as her hands and arms clawed at the brunette's back trying to grasp onto something…anything. Her body rocked itself, with her second mind blowing orgasm of the evening.

She was spent, her arms fell to her sides.

Finally able to speak, she whispered, hoarsely, "There truly are no words, Jane. I think, I am going to need a minute before I can reciprocate."

Jane didn't say anything as she lifted herself off the blonde, wrapping her arm around the petite one's waist and turning her over. Using her knees, she gently spread Maura's legs apart. Lining her core up with her woman's ass, she lowered herself completely on top of Maura.

She felt the brunette slide her long slender fingers between her skin and the mattress.

Exhausted, she managed to get out "Jane, really, I don't have anything else to…oh my God!."

She stopped talking and buried her face deep in the pillow, when those strong fingers gently caressed the already sensitive flesh of her clit. She made tender circles . This Jane was nothing like the previous Jane. That one was rough…demanding…primal, not that she was complaining. She realized, she loved being man handled by this gorgeous specimen.

But this Jane, this Jane was different. She was loving…gentle…caring.

She was placing feather kisses all over her neck and back, as she continued making small circles against her already sensitive bud. Jane moved her right hand under Maura's shoulder, searching for her hand, finding her target, she interlocked their fingers and held her in place.

Maura moaned into the pillow, as she ground her hips between Jane's body and hand. Her third orgasm came quickly, as Jane knew it would. After she rode it out, she couldn't do anything but lay there. After a few minutes, she tried to move but she couldn't; Jane still had all her weight atop her. Maura didn't mind, she liked the pressure. Since she had no choice but to stay in that position, exhausted from tonight's turn of events, her body deceived her and she fell asleep with the Detective still laying on her.

Maura woke up later that morning, still on her stomach and still naked but completely covered by the comforter. She looked around the room, the brunette no where in sight. She rose from the bed, put on her robe and walked out of the bedroom. She strolled around her home, there was no sign of Jane.

She found her pajamas neatly folded on the couch.

 **Thank you angieb628 for beta reading my story.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **If you're liking it, let me know; if you're not liking it, you can let me know that also but I hope that's not the case.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alone with you chapter 5**

 **I own nothing, because if I did the show would not be leaving us.**

 **Enjoy**

Maura spent the remainder of the weekend, trying to make sense of what was going on between herself and Jane. This woman didn't give her the time of day on any normal given day. Then out of the blue, she showed up and used Maura's body for a bit of an escape, when she was either drunk or no one else was around. Was the Detective a closeted lesbian, who was clearly attracted to her and didn't want anyone else finding out, or was she just a womanizer, that took what she wanted when she wanted, with no regard to anyone else's feelings? Maura wondered if she did this with other women and or men.

She was trying to compartmentalize how she felt, about being on the opposite end of either scenario. Jane was by far, the best lover she had ever had and she would definitely love for last night to happen again but at what cost to her. Would Jane actually want some kind of relationship with her or would she just be used for sex… _'what do they call that'_ , she wondered…she believed the term was booty call. She just needed to figure out how to actually have a conversation with the Detective. That would give her the answers to her questions.

She decided not to pursue Jane this weekend and just wait until she saw her at work. She would get that opportunity sooner, rather than later, when the Detective showed up at her office mid morning.

"Knock, knock." Maura heard, as her head was down signing her latest autopsy report. Looking up, she saw the woman who brought her three amazing orgasms just thirty six hours ago. That same woman, who vanished like an apparition, was now leaning casually against the door frame.

"Detective Rizzoli, what may I do for you?" She decided to stay professional, until it was time to no longer be.

"Um…I wanted to talk to you." She sounded extremely nervous and Maura thought it was cute.

"What would you like to talk about Detective?" Trying not to sound emotional, this might actually be the conversation she had been dying to have but has yet to come.

Jane closed the door and locked it. Maura heard the lock and instantly went rigid and wondered exactly what Jane was really doing there.

"What are you doing, Jane?" Professionalism had been thrown right out the window. There was no justified reason for her to lock the door behind her if she just wanted to talk.

"I thought we needed to discuss Saturday night or Sunday morning…more like it." She tried to grin that famous Jane Rizzoli dimpled grin but it fell short.

Maura just waited, "I'm listening."

"Uh…" Was all that came out.

"Would you like for me to take the lead?" The Doctor asked.

"Um…sure…cause I'm really struggling to find a starting point here." She was being completely honest.

"Okay, I'll start. What is going on with us?" She sighed…hoping for a truthful answer.

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you show up for the party Saturday?"

"I got detained." Avoiding her gaze.

"Then why did you show up after everyone left...clearly you had been drinking?"

"I don't know."

She had the same hunch she had yesterday morning. She quickly decided to take the conversation in that direction.

"Do you normally show up on a woman's doorsteps after midnight and engage in sexual relations?" Looking directly at her.

"Uh..no." Suddenly sounding shy, she fidgeted with her jacket hem.

"Do you show up on a man's doorsteps looking for sexual relations." Her left eyebrow raised on this question.

"No!" The Detective's face scrunched, registering disgust.

She paused looking at the brunette, Maura was a very astute woman and saw a lot. Reading facial expressions and body language was one of her many specialties. She decided this next line of questioning would be a no turning back moment.

"You haven't come out yet, have you?" Maura sweetly asked.

"Come out of what?" She replied, like she had no idea what the question meant.

"The closet."

"What!" Panic and scared registered on her face.

She paused for several moments before continuing, while Jane just stood there playing with the bottom of her jacket, gazing at the blonde.

"Are you scared of anyone finding out that you are gay, Jane?" She asked bluntly but sincerely.

"I'm not gay, Doctor." She was adamant in her response..

"I beg to differ, Detective Rizzoli." Her one eyebrow shot back up.

"I am _not_ gay Maura.." She was starting to get mad.

The blonde doesn't want this to go the wrong way, so she changed tactics.

"Are you attracted to me, Jane?" She looked directly at her, it was purposely said softly but loud enough for her to be heard.

The brunette is unable to make eye contact with the her.

"It's alright if you find me attractive, Jane." The doctor continued to speak softly; she is extremely honored, obviously already knowing the answer to that question.

"Are you attracted to other women, or is it just me, Jane?" She continued to try to catch those chocolate orbs, but was unsuccessful.

The Detective kept quiet and just played with her jacket, as she continued to look downward.

She tried yet a different route, "Does this confuse you, Jane?" Again, she spoke with tenderness in her voice.

"Does what confuse me?" She finally looked up and caught those hazel eyes that had been fixated on her.

"That you say that you are not gay but are clearly attracted to me; plus the fact, that you have actually had sex with a woman. Are you confused about your sexuality? It's perfectly fine if you are, or are, in fact, questioning your sexuality.

"What...I'm not confused or questioning anything." She was certainly agitated now.

"Okay…have you ever been with another woman…besides me?"

The brunette didn't answer nor look at her.

Maura sensed what was going on inside Jane and again, tried another approach.

"What do you want from me, Jane?" She continued to speak softly but directly.

"Nothing" She sounded very nonchalantly.

"Really?" She asked, not believing that for one second.

Again, the brunette was silent and played with the fabric.

She walked around her desk, breaking the barrier between the two of them. She placed her palms on the edge of her desk and raised herself on to it, crossing her legs in the process.

"Do you want me Jane?" She just flat out asked her, while making sure her voice was sultry in tone.

"What…no!" Bald face lying. Her body was betraying her and Maura knew it.

Maura uncrossed her legs and spread them as she inched her skirt up. She gave the brunette a clear view of her sheer panties, that she knew for a fact, were damn near see through.

She repeated the question, intentionally dropping an octave in her voice. She saw the Detective's eyes drop to her core and unconsciously bit her bottom lip.

Placing a hand on her leg, she trailed her nails slowly up her thigh to the bottom of her skirt and pulled the cloth back towards her hip. She grazed one finger across her center. She asked her again, but differently this time. "Do you want to fuck me Jane?" Her voice dripped with sex, her eyes never left the brunette's.

Jane's mouth dropped, she panicked and turned…unlocking the door, she ran out of the room.

Maura was stunned, that was _not_ how she thought this would go. She sat there for a second, wondering what signs she had misread. She was usually right and to be honest, she wasn't used to being wrong.

She lowered herself back to the floor, smoothed out her skirt and turned around to grab the file she had just signed. She tapped the papers down to align them in a uniformed order, when she was gently bowed over her desk. She felt one strong arm wrap around her hips, as strong fingers moved down and raised the fabric up and over the nicest shaped ass the brunette has ever laid eyes on. Those same strong fingers grabbed the soft flesh of one cheek that cradled a red thong between it and it's twin, causing the blond to emit a low groan. The brunette slid her palm down that creamy white skin, in between her thighs finding her desire. Maura felt her panties being quickly pushed aside, as she felt a warm hand caress her womanhood. The Detective used her legs to spread the Doctor's apart, far enough to accommodate her own body. She felt those same warm fingers, start to rub the length of her. Maura was already wet. This brunette most definitely had that affect on her. Jane just smiled, as she realized she could easily slide her fingers into the blonde right now…and that was exactly what she did. She pushed in as far as her hand would go, rubbing that sweet spot she had found the other night.

Maura gasped, at being filled completely and clutched the edge of the desk.

Jane remembered exactly what made this woman moan, the sweetest sound her ears ever heard. Jane arched herself over the smaller woman, kissing her neck…her ear…her jaw, wherever she could reach, as her fingers continued to make love to her blonde…where did that just come from, she pushed that thought aside; she would evaluate that thought later. Right now, she just wanted this woman to moan her name. She used her right hand to cup Maura's jaw, turning her head to the left so Jane could kiss her. Maura's body wasn't under her own control right this moment, she was a puppet for this woman's desires. She allowed herself to be maneuvered however the brunette wanted her; which was why her head was facing left and she was now kissing the softest lips she had ever had the pleasure of tasting.

This was much different than the other night, Maura was being made love to right now. It was sensual…loving…slow. Her body was responding quicker than she would have liked, this felt amazing; like eyes rolling in the back of your head amazing. Her body didn't listen to her internal thoughts, as she desperately willed it not to happen quite yet. Her body abandoned her, as it punched through with a debilitating loss of vision orgasm.

She felt that familiar weight on her for several minutes, then those strong fingers exited her sensitive center. She felt loving hands pull her skirt down. Those same hands were on her hips, pulling her backwards off the desk. With firm hands still on her hips, she was spun around. Maura felt those soft lips against hers, a tongue requesting permission for entry, which of course was granted. She received the most sensual kiss of her life. She felt that same tongue retract. She felt warm breath against her ear lobe, as it's being sucked on.

"I have to go." She heard the brunette whisper in her ear, then felt that warm mouth on her flesh at the peak of her jaw bone.

She was now alone in her office.

 **Thank you angieb628 for the beta.**

 **I want to thank everyone for following, favoriting and reviewing.**

 **How am I doing, let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alone with you chapter 6**

 **I still own nothing, because we would have Rizzles forever.**

 **I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, the follows and the favorites, they make my day.**

 **Enjoy**

Maura went to the restroom to freshen up, after the tryst she just unexpectedly enjoyed in her office, thanks to the talented and very skilled with her hands Detective. She would make a point to continue that conversation later with Jane. She needed answers, was this going anywhere or was she just being played with…literally.

She went back to her office to grab the file she had picked up earlier, before Jane re-entered the room and took her atop her desk. She headed upstairs to hand deliver the folder to Sergeant Korsak. She really didn't think she would encounter the Detective again, so she was not disappointed when it didn't materialize.

In the course of her friendly conversation with Korsak, she learned Jane and Frost went to locate and question a suspect. Korsak asked her, if she would like to join them for drinks tonight at the Dirty Robber. They were all going to let off some steam. Hearing the words all of us, she quickly said yes.

She was looking for any reason to be near the Detective. Jane was slowly inching her way into the blondes heart. Not in the sense of love, she knew that would be crazy but it was definitely something there she couldn't explain. They have yet to have a normal conversation, that didn't leave her in a post bliss state but she was craving to be near this woman. She was craving to be _with_ his woman. She has had several lovers but none of them thus far, had the impact that one Jane Rizzoli was having on her.

Could they technically be classified as lovers, as she has yet to satisfy the brunette. She wondered if the brunette even wanted that. She devised a plan but would it contain a conversation or just mind blowing sex.

That night at the Dirty Robber, she got there a little early and noticed Korsak sitting in the back, ironically at the same table as last time. She wondered if that was their table.

"Hello Vince." She bubbly greeted.

"Hey Maura, glad you could make it. The others should be here shortly." He said, with a smile.

She took a seat across from him. She ordered a red wine and after a few moments of stimulating conversation, she notice the door open and in walked her tall drink of water. She subconsciously held her breath waiting for Jane to arrive at the table.

"Hey guys." She said, as she sat next to the Doctor without an invitation.

"Hey Jane" They said in unison.

It pleased her that Jane chose to sit next to her, because quite frankly she would have been upset had she not. She took that as a good sign.

She ordered a beer and saw that Maura needed another glass of wine, so she automatically ordered one for her.

She looked at Korsak, "You okay on your beer?"

"Yea, for now." He grinned.

They talked about their latest case while waiting on Frost, which lasted only about three minutes, as he headed their way. They spent the evening talking, laughing, and cutting up. After quite a few drinks, Frost suggested they do guys vs girls pool.

"Why would we go swimming separately?" Maura asked.

They all laughed, "Not swimming Maura…Pool as in pool table, do you know how to play pool?" Frost asked.

Jane couldn't help but smile at her. God, she thought this woman was adorable.

"Do you mean billiards?" She asked.

Jane just giggled, "Yes Maura…billiards as in pool…on a pool table or billiard table, with fifteen colored balls and a pool stick ." Her dimples were so deep. Maura didn't get upset, she knew Jane was picking on her but not in a mean way. The dimples gave her away. "Have you ever played?" She continued.

"Not technically."

"Not technically, what does that mean exactly?" She asked, just grinning at the shorter one.

"I have watched competitions on the television but never actually played on a table with people, but it's just formulas and angles ." She responded.

"You're in charge of showing your partner how to play, her turns still count." Frost gave the biggest smile Maura has ever seen.

"Do I need to give you a quick lesson or do you have this?" The brunette turned toward her blonde, giving her a look that made Maura go weak in the knees..

"I'm sure I can figure it out, I'll just need a few turns."

"We don't have a few turns, every turn counts Maur." She didn't even notice the nickname she just used…but Maura did. "Show me what you got." She said as she got out of the booth, took the blonde's arm and softly pulled her up off the seat.

"We'll be right back." She led her to the back room where the tables were. There were several of them open; she picked the table that was the furthest away from everyone. She put four quarters in the machine, watched the balls spit out and then racked em.

Maura attempted to break them but not very well, so Jane re-racked and broke them, balls went flying everywhere. "Ok, show me what you got." She repeated.

Jane observed her form, it was all wrong. The way she held her stick was wrong and the way she hit the ball was wrong. Jane had her work cut out for her.

"Spread your stance and bend your knees, as you lean over the table to line up your shot."

Maura just had an idea and couldn't wait to see if Jane would take the bait. She stood farther away from the table, than she normally would have. She squatted instead of leaned and grabbed the stick in the middle instead of towards the two ends.

Jane fell out laughing, "Maura…stop…that is not _even_ close, follow my lead." She took the proper stance and waited for the blonde to mimic her. Maura manage to still mess it up…on purpose of course.

"Okay…stop, you leave me no choice." She said waving her hands and giggling, as she walked up behind the shorter one. Maura involuntarily held her breath. Jane placed her hands on the blonde's hips and used her body to gently guide the Doctor towards the table. Her left hand reached around the blonde, as she took hold of the upper part of the cue stick, while her right hand did the same to the lower part. She used her body to force the Doctor to hover over the table. This brought up previous images for the both of them and they unknowingly shared an internal shiver.

"Put your hands on me." Jane's voice was husky.

"Uh…what." Hearing that low gravelly voice, she couldn't think straight when hot breath tickled her ear.

"Put your hands on mine, I'll show you the proper way to hold a stick. Would you like to hold my stick Maura? What if I told you I had a strap on, would that please you?" She intentionally said each sentence slow and seductively.

She heard the blonde gasp.

"Maybe you would like to straddle me, as I wear it. Does that thought turn you on Maura? Would you like me to make love to you while wearing it?" She whispered slowly into her ear so only she could hear.

Maura moaned softly.

"Stick your hips out for me, like I _know_ you like to do. You need to line it up perfectly, so it goes straight in." She continued to whisper into her ear, as she barely moved her pelvis against that beautiful ass.

Maura groaned louder this time

"Quiet now, you wouldn't want anyone hearing you."

The doctor swallowed hard.

"Maybe we can go back to your place later and I can get you back in this position, if you'll have me." Her nose grazed her ear.

The blonde subtly ground her ass, into Jane's front. " We could go now." Maura was able to finally speak.

"And sate ur appetite so quickly, I don't think so. I want you to crave me all night. I want you so hot for me, it drives you crazy. I want you to soak your panties in anticipation of what I am going to do to you. Are you wet for me Maura?" Her voice is dripping with sex.

"Oh god yes." She whispered, as her grip tightened around Jane's hands..

"You bank these balls and I _might_ let you have a say so, in what I do to you tonight" She kissed her ear. "You tipped your hand sweetheart, I _know_ you know how to play; your eyes gave you away. She returned a subtle grind into the ass in front of her, then stepped back and walked around the table to face her with the sexiest wink and the smuggest grin, Maura has ever seen on another individual.

The Doctor went weak in the knees, but pulled herself together to show her.

And sure enough, Maura banked the balls in a matter of minutes.

Jane just grinned "Good girl, now let's whip their asses. I'll go get em." She walked behind the blonde and playfully smacked her ass. She heard the Doctor emit a low groan.

Maura just watched her walk away, she did liked her swagger. She liked this comfortable feeling the two of them were sharing, aside from the intense sexual tension that was undeniable between them. She wondered if this is what it would be like, to be on a date with Jane Rizzoli. Her mind started to wander, until the brunette's voice brought her back."

"We should make a friendly bet on the game." Jane said.

Frost inquired, "What would the winner get?"

Maura frowned "I thought this was supposed to be the for fun, not a wager." She was confused.

"Oh, I promise, this will be fun Maur. What would you like if you win?" She smiled and winked.

Oh, the things that entered the blonde's mind but the problem was, Jane was her partner and not her rival. " I don't feel right making a wager on the outcome but if you want, you can pick the prize." She replied.

Alright…if you're sure, turning towards the guys. "Loser has to do all the paperwork for a month and if it's us, I'll do it by myself."

"Deal" The guys said and they all high five'd on it, sealing the deal.

They flipped a coin to see who would go first and the boys won. Jane racked.

Frost broke them and did a fine job about it, balls rolled everywhere; they were stripes. When he missed, Jane went next, she sank three. Then Korsak went next sinking two and finally, it was Maura's turn.

She gave Jane a secret smile and received a wink in return. Maura was flawless and immediately sank the remaining solid balls, then delivered the eight ball kill shot, thus winning the game. Jane hollered, ran around the table and picked up the blonde in a bear hug. She kissed the spot between the blonde's ear and jaw, once her back was to the boys. Maura felt it... causing her a body shiver.

"That was awesome." Putting her down and turning to the fellas "I sure am gonna enjoy a report free month." Her dimples were extremely pronounced, as she lightly punched Frost and Korsak in the arms.

Maura loved those dimples. She about died and went to heaven, the first time she was ever blessed enough to see them.

"Maura, you little fibber you said you didn't know how to play." Frost couldn't believe that the Doctor just did that.

"No...I don't think I did." She smiled. " You asked me, if I've ever played before but I never answered. Then Jane asked if I knew how and I said, I've never played on a table with people."

They all fell out laughing because she totally hustled them, not intentionally of course.

They attempted to play another game but that went about as well as the first. Then Jane said they were going to switch it up a bit, everyone versus Maura. They all fell out laughing again and agreed, but Maura had to do a shot first and everyone got to go before her. She was having the best time of her life. She actually agreed to it…on one condition; if she won, she got to pick her prize from each of the trio at her own discretion. If they won, she would owe each of them something.

"I thought you were against betting." Jane's tone was teasing but flirty.

"Well, you were the one that said this would be fun and you were right, this is fun." She smirked and squished her nose.

Jane was seriously attracted to this woman and couldn't wait till they left this bar. They were most definitely going to have tons of fun later. She couldn't hide the grin that crawled across her lips.

They all agreed and fist bumped to seal the deal. They ordered another round of drinks, with an extra shot for Maura. She slammed down her vodka shot and chalked her cue stick.

"Are you three reading for a serious beat around?" She smiled and giggled at the same time.

"It's beat down and bring it on baby." Jane winked at her, causing her stomach to flutter.

The trio racked, broke and took their turns, they only managed three balls between the three of them. Maura took her turn and after two balls were sank, Frost whispered something to Jane and she nodded, then walked away from him. As Maura was lining up her shot, just as she went to hit the cue ball, Jane traced her finger down the blonde's side. Catching Maura off guard, she missed her shot.

"Seriously Jane." She tried to look upset but failed miserably; Jane saw it and just smirked at her.

She leaned in, just enough for only Maura to hear her.

"You know you like when I touch you. Are you still wet for me? Do you wanna know what I'm going to cash in on, when we win this thing?" She kissed the air near her and walked away.

Maura got chill bumps, then thought about what she herself, was going to enjoy at Jane's expense .

The trio took another round; Maura sank three more balls then lined up her next shot. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the brunette trying to sneak around her.

She turned on her heels and used her cue stick as a barrier against Jane's stomach.

"Oh, no you don't missy, you get on the other side of the table and stay there."

Korsak and Frost fell out laughing. "You are so busted." Frost yelled across the table.

"You shut it, it was your idea asshole." Returning the laughter, as she pointed her long index finger at him. She walked around the doctor and did as she was told.

Maura decided it was time to finish this, put them out of their misery. As she lined up her various shots, she made the trio stand across from her so she could keep an eye on them. They were worse than kids cheating. With no distractions, she sank the remainder of the balls. Now it was Jane's turn for her heart to race, Maura had set the final shot, called her pocket and sank the ball while never removing her eyes from those chocolate orbs. The brunette swallowed hard and the blonde saw it and slyly grinned, then she turned when Korsak congratulated her on yet another win.

"Yeah, good job Doc." Frost interjected.

"Why thank you gentlemen, I will let you know of my prize request soon, you too Jane." Now it was her turn to wink.

Jane just smirked and decided it was time to leave. They had been playing this cat and mouse game all evening and she was about to explode with this tension. She wanted Maura and she wanted her…right now.

"Well guys, I am beat and think I am going to call it a night." Jane yawned.

"I too, have to agree, it's late and I need to get in the bed." Maura added… _'it's not a lie,'_ she thought to herself.

They all settled their tabs and left the bar together. Jane and Maura tried to hold back, so they could talk without their conversation being overheard but Korsak and Frost had stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"I'll wait until you ladies reach your cars." Korsak said.

"Thanks Vince, but I'll make sure she gets to her car safely." Jane told him.

"That's ok, I don't mind; it's late and I would feel better knowing everyone left safely."

Seeing he wasn't going to budge, she gave in. "Alright alright, we're coming." She laughed.

They all walked to Maura's car and made sure she got in safely, after checking the back seat and telling everyone goodnight. Then the guys got Jane to her vehicle, again with the thanks and the good nights; then the guys went their way. Korsak waited until the girls left the lot before setting out for home.

Once Jane got in her car, she quickly typed. _"Hey, would you still like to continue the night or are you really tired and want to go to bed."_ She was pleading with the Gods, the latter wasn't the case.

 _"I would love to continue the night and I most definitely need to get in the bed…with you."_

Jane texted her the address, cause she wasn't about to blow her cover of being home that day when Maura came unannounced, followed with _"You lead, I'll follow."_

 **Thank you for reading**

 **If you like it let me know, it makes me smile.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

A **lone With You Chapter 7**

 **Thank you...thank you...thank you for all the reviews, the follows and the fave's. I truly appreciate all of them, they have made my week.**

 **I still own nothing**

 **Enjoy**

Maura pulled into one of two empty spots, that were side by side at Jane's apartment complex. The Detective immediately pulled in next to her. She hopped out of the car, clicked the locking mechanism on the key fob and made her way around to the Doctors driver's side door. Maura was gathering her belongings, as Jane knocked on the window. The blonde unlocked the door and the brunette opened it for her.

She waited until the Doctor was ready to exit the vehicle, then held her hand out for Maura to take. She helped her out of the car and into a warm kiss. The blonde's arms instinctively went around the brunette's neck pulling her close. The kiss deepened and they struggled for air, neither wanting to be the first one to break.

Jane surrendered first, breaking contact, stating, "We better go inside, a beautiful woman once said something about being a lady and not being taken in such an unsavory place." She grinned and put her hand in Maura's, pulling her as they walked up the sidewalk.

They got to the entrance and Jane pulled out a white key card and waived it in front of the call box causing the gate to open. She led the blonde through the entryway, as she put the key card back in her pocket.

Maura wanted to talk about them but she didn't want to possibly ruin this pent up tension they had engaged in all evening. She needed release and chose her libido over her emotions, for once.

They entered the apartment and Jane hung her keys on the metal hook that said "keys" by the front door while Maura closed and locked it. Jane started to ask her if she wanted a drink as she turned around but never got the chance to finish that sentence because the blonde's lips silenced her.

Maura's hands cupped both sides of Jane's jaw holding her in place. The brunette pulled her by her hips until their bodies meshed as one. Maura backed her up until those long legs gave out from under her, when they ran into the couch and she had no choice but to sit down.

The Doctor placed her hands on the Detective's shoulders holding her in place. Taking one at a time, she raised a leg and placed on each side of the brunette's slim hips holding her in place, as Jane raised her skirt slightly to help accommodate this task. Her mouth came down on Jane's, she was clearly in charge at the moment. Her palms, again held the brunette's face. Jane's hand roamed over the smaller one's back, tugging her shirt free from her skirt and up her back trying to just feel that warm soft flesh. Maura continued kissing Jane's mouth, her neck, her jaw and her ear...slow but deliberate. Jane's hands moved to the petite one's front feeling those stomach muscles, ribs and breasts. She palmed both breasts simultaneously, causing the Doctor to moan into her mouth. Finding the metal clasp hidden between her beautiful mounds of ivory flesh, Jane snapped and raised the metal hook away from itself causing her voluptuous breasts to fall naturally across her rib cage. Jane lowered her mouth to take in a soft nipple, causing it to become erect in a matter of one swipe of her wet and warm tongue. The blonde infused her hands with Jane's wild locks as she held her close.

They continued to kiss passionately, as Maura let her fingers trail down the brunette's sides to the top of her jeans. She pulled the shirt free gliding it up, instructing her to raise her arms for removal. She obliged. Jane mimicked her actions and removed the blonde's shirt, as well as her bra. She continued licking and nipping at the woman above her. Hands roaming all over, soft and gently but firm and sensual.

Maura found those soft lips she had been searching for, their tongues waltz together in perfect rhythm..

Maura broke contact and raised herself off the brunette and removed her skirt. She was in nothing but a deep red lacy thong and red high heels. Jane was damn near drooling on herself. She pulled the Doctor towards her by her hips, her tongue traced over the finite hairs on the blonde's stomach causing a shiver. Maura couldn't take it any longer, she found the brunette's fingers and pulled her to stand. Jane freely went.

Maura placed both hands on the top of Jane's jeans and unbuttoned the top button; they were button fly. The Doctor just grinned as her fingers went lower inside the denim, unhooking one button at a time as her fingers continued their descent. Jane closed her eyes, groaned and dug her fingers into the smaller one's hips.

Maura undid the last button and her fingers slid between the fabric and the warm skin that lay beneath. She could feel damp curls and heat radiating from the taller one, she rubbed the back of her finger across the width of her. Jane tilted her head back, sighed and pulled the blonde even closer. After a few light strokes, Jane opened her eyes, found Maura's and leaned in for a deep kiss.

"I want you Jane." Maura groaned into her mouth.

Breaking the kiss, "Yes Ma'am." Jane shrugged out of her jeans and kicked them to the side. She went to remove her panties but Maura stopped her. She really liked the view of Jane in the matching violet two piece. The brunette complied with her Doctor's wishes and left them in place.

She picked up the smaller one and carried her to the bedroom. In one swift motion, she had them laying on the bed and she was slightly over the blonde. They continued kissing while their hands were caressing each other anywhere they could reach. Jane lowered her body as she kissed her way down the blonde, her breasts, her ribs, her abdomen, her navel, stopping when she reached the skin above her bikini line. She hooked two fingers into those sexy panties and gently lowered them, while Maura raised her hips. They were discarded to the side and Jane stopped to just admire the view in front of her.

"My God, you are absolutely gorgeous Maura." Jane said in all honesty.

"Thank you Jane, I feel the same way about you." She replied, as she slightly sat up and reached for Jane. She allowed herself to be pulled back up Maura's body as they continued exploring each other's mouth. Flesh touching flesh.

"I want you Jane." She repeated again from earlier, in between kisses.

Jane stopped kissing her and just looked into her eyes. "What would you like me to do Maur. I'll do whatever you ask me to…whatever you desire."

Maura gently rolled them over and kissed her. "I want to make love to you."

"Oh we're going to." She grinned.

"No, I mean I want to take care of you right now." She whispered and tried to kiss her.

The brunette froze, "Uh…what."

"I want you to relax and let me make love to you." She tried to kiss her again.

"That's not necessary, it pleases me to please you." Jane used her weight, to roll herself back over the blonde, gaining dominance. She started kissing her neck.

Maura noticed her immediate uneasiness. "Jane…stop." She softly requested.

Jane didn't listen, she just kept kissing her neck while she caressed her breasts.

Maura repeated the words. "Jane stop…please."

The brunette sighed and rested her forehead on Maura's shoulder. After about five seconds, she lifted her head and proceeded to climb off the blonde. Maura sensed, she was about to abandon ship; she quickly grabbed her and flipped them over. She came to a rest between Jane's legs, pinning the brunette's hands by her head but not in a forceful way. Maura was gentle and loving.

"Jane, why are you freaking out on me?" She almost whispered, looking softly into chocolate eyes.

"I'm not." She said, as she looked away.

"Jane, please look at me." She did, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She is so lying her ass off right now and Maura knew it. She had an idea, it was part of the conversation they never got to finish from the other day.

"Have you ever been made love to, Jane." Her tone was caring.

"I've made love before, Maura. I'm not a virgin." Jane almost sounded irritated.

"That's not what I asked."

No answer.

Has a woman ever been with _you_?"

"Of course Maura, _you've_ been with me." She didn't want to have this conversation, she tried to get up. Maura laid all her weight atop of Jane. This time adding pressure to the wrists she still had pinned down.

"Jane, please don't do this. I'm not trying to be ugly or mean. I want you, but you are scared and I am trying to figure out why. I want this to be pleasurable for you."

"I am _not_ scared Maura and I _was_ having fun. Just let me do what I'm good at and let me fuck _you_." Her tone was harsher than she meant for it to be, as she locked eyes with those beautiful hazel ones.

Ignoring her tone, "Jane, please talk to me." She didn't want the night to end like this, but she needed Jane to admit some things to herself and Maura wasn't going to stop until she did. She just hoped she had enough of a connection with Jane for this and it didn't backfire and blow up in her face.

"Have you ever had an orgasm with a woman?" Still asking softly.

"Of course I have." She answered, but didn't look at her.

Maura knew the answer to the next question but needed to hear her say it.

"Was it at your doing…or hers?"

No answer.

"Jane, look at me." She didn't speak again, until she held the brunette's gaze.

"Have you ever let a woman satisfy you?" There, she asked it. Now the ball was in Jane's court, would she answer Maura or throw her off of her and kick her out.

She didn't acknowledge her.

"Answer me Jane." Now her tone was harsher than she meant for it to be.

"NO, OK…IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR." Now she was mad, she tried to get up but Maura fought her. Jane tried to buck her off but that just gave Maura the upper hand. She tucked her thighs under Jane's hips, forcing her legs up in the air so she couldn't get any leverage from the mattress. She grabbed her wrists and criss-crossed them above Jane's head. She put her full weight on her and tucked her face against the side of her head. She had her pinned.

"Jane, please calm down." She whispered into her ear.

Raising her head just enough, she tried to catch those chocolate orbs but had no luck with it, until she said her next words. "I just want to talk."

Jane immediately looked at her, flabbergasted.. "You wanna talk _now_? We're _supposed_ to be sweaty and happy. You're _supposed_ to be sleeping from exhaustion from the many orgasms I gave you…not pissed off and just want to get the fuck out of this room." She was not happy and borderline yelling. She was still trying to move but Maura had her completely immobilized, which shocked her.

The Detective had no idea, the Doctor was this strong.

"Jane, please calm down." Maura pleaded with her.

"WHAT MAURA…WHAT!" She said, clearly agitated.

Maura just put her head back down into the brunette's nape and remained still for several minutes. She just listened to Jane breathe heavily, she was hoping to give her time to calm down a little.

"Jane, please answer me…please." The Detective didn't move. "Why have you never let a woman give you an orgasm."

No answer.

"Are you afraid it will mean something you don't want it to mean." Still speaking in a caring manner.

That got her attention. "Like what?"

"That maybe you _do_ prefer women."

"I already told you Maura, I AM _NOT_ GAY." She shouted. "WHY CAN'T IT JUST BE ABOUT SEX, WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO _MEAN_ SOMETHING?" Still shouting.

Under normal circumstances, Maura's feelings would have been hurt and she would have just gotten up and left. She couldn't though. She knew it did, in fact, _mean_ something for Jane but the Detective was scared shitless of exactly what it meant. So she decided to change course.

Looking directly at her, "Okay…I'm not saying it's anything. Let's not put a label on anything, okay."

Jane nodded, clearly still upset.

"Let's just have fun, okay?"

She nodded again, staring back into hazel eyes.

"How about we try something?" She whispers.

"Try what?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just let me _try_ to make you feel good for once and if you don't like it, I'll stop…okay?" Her voice was very loving.

"I don't know if I can." She answered honestly.

"Do you enjoy kissing me Jane?"

"Absolutely!" She grinned.

"Do I turn you on?" It intentionally came out sultry, Maura grazed her lips along the length of her jaw.

"Yes…" Was answered barely audible.

"Do you enjoy touching me?" Kissing her neck.

"Yes."

"Do you like the sounds you cause me to make, when you _do_ touch me?" She gently bit her earlobe, causing Jane to gasp.

"Yes…" Came out growl like.

"How do you feel when you make me climax?" Kissing the underside of her chin.

"Amazing..." She almost moaned the word.

"Will you let me experience those same things with you? I want to hear you make those same sexy noises. I want that amazing feeling Jane, as I bring you to your orgasm." She kissed the woman under her, softly on the lips, testing the waters. It was apprehensively reciprocated, Maura took this as a good sign and deepened the kiss.

She decided to stop talking, since the brunette was engaging with her right now. She didn't want to set her off again, so she just decided to see where this was going to go.

She kissed the Detective hard, as she released the grip she had on Jane's wrists. Her hand cupped that chiseled jaw, as her mouth moved to the pulse point on her neck where she sucked and kissed the skin there. Jane gripped at Maura's shoulders, exhaling a moan. Her mouth moved from her neck, to her ear, to her collar bone and down to her breast. She was slow and methodical in her every action. This action caused Jane to gasp softly.

Maura just grinned into warm flesh, as her mouth moved from over the lace covered nipple to underneath the fabric. Her mouth took a taut nub into her mouth and rubbed her tongue over it repeatedly. She took a deep breath and exhaled over the areole. Jane's body responded immediately to the heat. Strong fingers infused themselves into blonde locks and the brunette actually growled.

Maura smirked into the second nipple, as she took it firmly into her mouth and repeated the previous action.

She cupped both breasts, kissing the swell of flesh that poked out over the bra. She heard another slight groan from the brunette. She was ecstatic the Detective was enjoying this, maybe Jane would actually let her go through with this. She asked to remove the garment, then delved her tongue deep into that mouth.

Jane couldn't speak given the current situation, the only thing she could do was arch her back. Maura took the hint and proceeded to unclasp and discard the garment. Her mouth moved down and assaulted both breast again in turns.

She decided it was time for the next step, she just hoped Jane was ready for it.

She moved to her rib cage and kissed each rib, dragging her tongue over smooth skin. She feather kissed the sweet skin between Jane's navel and lacy fabric that covered her most sensitive spot. She nipped at her hip, biting the fabric. She raised the lace away from her flesh, only to let it go where it gently popped her hipbone. She heard Jane suck in a breath. She placed her fingers in the sides of Jane's panties and requested permission to remove them.

After a few seconds of waiting patiently, the brunette raised her hips allowing them to be moved down her body. Maura was aware of how nervous Jane suddenly became.

She quickly moved back up Jane's body reaching for her hands, she was given them freely. Maura pushed their limbs into the mattress, as she hovered over Jane. Their lips came together for the most sensual kiss, thus far, of their relationship. Maura needed to make Jane understand she wouldn't judge her, she would be tender with her, she would calm any fears she had . She needed Jane to want this to happen and not run away from what she has been denying herself, for far too long.

Jane was making love to her mouth, Maura decided it was time.

Never releasing hands, the blonde lowered herself back to Jane's core, planting soft sensual kisses against the skin along the way. She released Jane's right hand, only long enough for Maura to slide her arm under the brunette's thigh, then reconnected their hands. Then she repeated the same process with her left hand.

The Doctor was now settled comfortably between her Detective's thighs. She could feel Jane's legs quiver. She was anxious. She turned her head and lovingly kissed the inside of Jane's one thigh, then shifted her head and kissed the other. She squeezed both of Jane's limbs, getting her attention. They locked gazes for a few moments, Maura was giving her one last out, which she prayed she wouldn't take; she did not. Maura never broke visual contact with her lover; she extended her tongue and slid it between the folds that were more than ready for her. When the blonde's tongue made contact, a sensation like no other punched through Jane. She closed her eyes and groaned, tightening her grip on Maura's hands.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **If you like it, let me know. I'd love to hear from you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **I want to thank everyone for all of the reviews, the last chapter had the most reviews to date. I appreciate them so much, it makes my day when my phone chimes with new emails**

 **Still don't own anything cause if I did, Jane would be mine, all mine…muahhhhhh**

 **Enjoy**

Maura woke up, when the sun peeked through the curtains spraying her eyelids. She reached out for Jane, only to find cold and empty covers.

There was a note however, on the vacated pillow.

 _"Went for a run, then headed in to work, needed to get started on a few things. Help yourself to whatever you need, stay as long as you like. Please lock up when you leave."_

She dropped the paper back on the pillow. She sighed and lowered her forearm over her eyes. There wasn't any doubt in her mind, that Jane was going to run away from this. Last night was a first for the detective and she was most definitely freaking out.

Her thoughts went back to earlier that morning. Once she was able to break down the Detectives barriers, they had spent the next several hours making love. Maura was able to get Jane to relax and enjoy the feelings of being made love to, several times in fact. They enjoyed each other's company so much, they had worn each other out.

Maura had the brunette wrapped up in her arms, post bliss. Jane's face was buried in her neck. Her arm was draped around the blonde's torso, legs intertwined, tangled in the sheets, the blonde lightly scratching her back. She was almost on the verge of sleep, softly mumbling incoherently.

"Jane, I can't understand you, what? She whispered.

The Doctor could only make out a few of the words; she decided to let it go and just listen to that voice. Even almost unconscious, that voice was still sexy. She too, was almost gone. Listening to Jane babble was quite soothing actually.

She laid there for several minutes, just enjoying this moment but then her eyes popped open with the words that just came out of the brunette's mouth.

"Jane did you just say something?" She asked.

She said nothing, she was asleep.

Maura continued to just hold the Detective, scratching her back again. The last few seconds ran through her mind, as if on a loop.

 _"I love you Maur."_

That is what Jane had just said. "I love you Maur." Even though it was soft and garbled, those four words were very clear. She was not sure what to make of those four words, there had to be something there. Jane had to feel _something_ for her, to let Maura do the things she was allowed to do this morning. No one, had ever broken past that barrier with the Detective, but she had. So what exactly did those four words mean.

She thought about the past week and everything that had transpired between them. They had come a long way in a week versus the past eight months.

 _'So exactly what would happen between them now?'_ She wondered.

Her phone chimed, pulling her out of her thoughts. She knew that sound, her phone just pushed her emails through. She glanced at them, not really seeing anything that needed her immediate attention, so she discarded them...for now. She did however, look at the time. She was late for work; she had such a wonderful time last night, she forgot it was still the work week. She scolded herself internally, then removed herself from Jane's warm bed. She hastily dressed, made the bed real quick and then left the room.

She glanced around the house on her way to the living room. She liked what she saw. The décor fit Jane perfectly. She walked into the kitchen and saw a Keurig, sighing relief, she started opening cabinets looking for a coffee mug and the Keurig cups. She found the mugs in a cabinet and the coffee in a drawer.

She had to laugh at the first mug she saw, it read "I'm a cop…this is my mug…touch it and I'll fill _you_ with a slug"

Picking out a roasted blend, she popped it in the machine, took the cop mug out of the cabinet and placed under the spout. A few moments later, she was drinking the cup of pick me up.

She left the apartment, heading home for a quick shower and to change.

She made herself another cup of coffee before heading in to the office; she continued to use Jane's mug.

She didn't see Jane for the rest of the day but knew she wouldn't. Jane sent her a text mid morning, saying she and Frost would be out all day following up on a lead.

Maura spent the day, submitting reports, filing documents, cleaning and shopping for shoes.

She wrapped up her day and decided to invite the Detective over for a night cap. The gorgeous brunette had been running through her mind all day and she wanted to see her. She sent a text and waited…and waited…and waited. She fell asleep waiting.

She woke up the next morning, when her alarm became obtrusive in the silence of the room. She hit the off button, picked up her phone and saw no notifications…from anyone. She knew Jane was dealing with some new emotions or at least hoping she was, but it still hurt that she couldn't even respond. She wondered how long it would be this time, before she saw the Detective again.

She was in her office all morning, working the body that had came in overnight. The file said heart attack, but she wasn't going to sign her name on the death report without verifying that was the actual cause of death. She finished the results, put the body back where she got it, peeled off her scrubs and went to wash up. She went upstairs to see if Jane would like to go to lunch, but the bullpen was empty.

Her choices were either downstairs at the café or going into town, she chose the latter. She could window shop along the way, this always put a smile on her face; after all, she did love to shop.

She came back with a full stomach and a tuna melt for the brunette. Walking back into the Jane's domain, she placed the bag on her empty desk.

"Have you seen Jane, Vince?" She politely asks.

"She's using the…facilities." He laughed. He wanted to say ladies room, but this _was_ Jane he was talking about after all.

"Thank you Vince, will you please let her know I brought her some lunch?" Smiling, she retreated from the office, when she heard Korsak say _"will do."_

She headed to the ladies room to find the Detective. She casually walked in and immediately spotted her object of affections, washing her hands. She commanded herself to not sound upset by Jane's lack of communication.

"Hello, Jane" She commented.

"Hey you" She replied, as the blonde walked up to the sink and started washing her hands. "You okay?" She asked, Maura seemed off for some reason.

"I'm fine Jane." She said before making the mistake of looking at the brunette. The anger that she felt started to rise up like bile in her throat. "You know what Jane, I am _not_ ok. How do you not even have the decency to respond to someone's invitation. That's just outright disrespectful, and quite frankly, I deserve better than that." Her voice was higher than normal.

"I'm sorry Maur, I didn't see it til this morning." She moved closer to her blonde.

"You still could have responded." The anger immediately left her, when Jane placed her palm on her jaw and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, your right. I should have answered you." As their lips connected.

The taller one wrapped her arms around the waist of the shorter one and lifted her off the ground. Maura saw where this was going and tried to tell Jane to put her down. The Detective backed up into the handicap stall, closed and locked the door, still planting kisses on the blonde.

Jane liked these bathrooms, each one was closed off from the other, like little rooms and they were immaculate.

She put Maura down against the wall and pinned her with her body.

"You know what Jane, sex doesn't always fix ev." Was all she got out, as her mouth was covered by the brunette's soft wet lips; the Doctor's body reacted quickly. She almost hated, that the Detective had this effect on her; she was powerless against this chemistry they shared.

Jane's slipped her hand under her shirt and whispered, "it's okay."

That warm hand, found a cool breast and massaged it. That mouth, kissed her jawline; that tongue, tickled the minute hairs on her neck causing a shiver; Jane _knew_ she had her.

She raised her skirt over curvy hips and dipped a finger into the fabric that guarded what she wanted access to. Maura moaned into her mouth. Their tongues played against together, as Jane stroked her sensitive flesh. Maura was holding onto her for support. Jane pushed in as far as she could, causing the blonde to grunt; they both froze, someone had just walked in.

Maura started to panic, she looked to Jane for help, but that was absolutely useless. The Detective gave her the most devilish grin and started to slowly move inside her. The blonde's eyes went wild, subtlety shaking her head in a back and forth motion. Jane put all her weight against her, as her mouth reached her ear.

"Just don't make any noise." She whispered ever so softly, as she pulled out and pushed back in.

Maura was finding this most difficult. Jane had her knees between her thighs so she couldn't stand properly. Her fingers were determined in their task, her palm washed over her clit with every inward thrust. She was close. She fought it, she couldn't have an orgasm quietly, she would make _some_ noise. No one climaxed completely silent, a sigh, a moan, a grunt…something. The room was so quiet, you could hear the pin drop. She continued to push against the wave she knew was coming.

 _"Fight it, fight it, don't do this, oh God, don't do this."_ She kept telling her body.

Jane was kissing her quietly. Her tongue moved to her neck, her earlobe, her jaw.

Maura buried her face in Jane's neck, she was so close. She bit down on her lover's trapezius muscle to muffle her sounds. The moment Jane felt this, her body coiled into Maura's and she let out a low growl. Thank God as soon as Maura bit her, whomever was in there with them, had just flushed.

Jane had to keep herself in check and not get primal with her because something changed in her with that bite. Jane wanted to fuck her…long and hard, she was beyond turned on.

The faucet came on, the woman washed her hands, the faucet went off. She dried her hands, opened the door and left. Nothing but silence, again fill the room.

Jane's strokes got rougher and faster, her tongue sought out what she wanted. She knew Maura was close, just a few minutes more and she would take her blonde into blissfulness.

Both phones rang simultaneously, Jane grunted, pulled out her phone and almost growled, "Rizzoli"

Maura gathered her senses enough to get her phone and tried to keep the raspiness out of her greeting. "Isles"

"Be there in a minute" Jane responds.

"Be right there." Is Maura's response.

"We have to go Jane, this can wait." She tried to talk some sense into her, work must come first. As much as she didn't want to go to a crime scene, turned on as all get out, there was evidence that awaited them.

"Fuck that Maur. I know you're almost there."

"Ja" She was again silenced by the brunette's tongue, her fingers increased their pace inside the blonde. Jane was right, she was close. The Doctor knew they shouldn't be finishing this, but it was out of her control, since she was not in the drivers seat. With the repeated back and forth motions against her walls she did, in fact, climax quickly. She gripped Jane forcefully riding out this wave, she felt that familiar weight on her. She noticed that the brunette liked to do that, after she brought her to orgasm, she liked to lay completely on her. Maura realized she liked it also...a lot. She liked the closeness, the warmth, the security, the intimacy.

As much as she wanted to go again, she knew the Doctor was right, work came first. She gave her one last sweet, soft kiss; gently extracted her fingers, fixed her panties and pulled her skirt back down.

Maura also noticed, that Jane liked to redress her back to a lady after their impromptu tête-à-tête's. She liked how the detective perceived her.

Jane unlocked the door, made sure they were in fact alone and then opened the door completely for her blonde to exit first. They stopped by the sink to wash their hands before they exited the lavatory en route to the crime scene.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **How am I doing, are you liking it. Let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alone With You chapter 9**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, they truly made my day. As always, I own nothing but my keyboard and iPad.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jane hadn't really seen much of Maura this past week, this current case of their's had been a real bitch. This would be the case they got called in on, while Jane was taking Maura up against a wall in the workplace bathroom.

Jane had been out pounding the pavement straight through the weekend looking for answers, clues, suspects, anything…anything that would help them with this terrible case. Jane was a pretty tough and strong individual, but when there were kids involved, she took it personal…very personal. She always vowed to bring the killer to justice in any given case but she was secretly more adamant about it, when it involved kids.

She wondered if Maura had found anything new…anything at all. From past experiences, she knew the Doctor would be running various, out of the norm tests looking for something new to help them put an end to this case. Right now Jane would even take the undetermined findings, the scientific impossibilities, the inconclusive results…something…anything to give her a new perspective on this horrific case. Hell, she would even take unwarranted theories from the hot dog stand guy down the street.

She needed something... _something_ to make her look outside the box.. One of her skills was taking a lump of coal and turning it into a diamond, taking a lemon and turning them into lemonade, taking a negative and turning it into a positive. That was her skill and it had gotten her far in her young life, she really needed that special ability now.

Thinking of the Doctor, made her wonder what she was currently up to but couldn't bring herself to make contact with her and find out. She was still out of sorts a little after last Monday nights activities. She still wasn't sure what it meant or even what she _wanted_ it to mean.

She had slept with a few women before, but it was just sex… _never_ anything more. She had never felt any deep connection with any of them…ever. So why now, why was Maura different, sure she was drop dead gorgeous and come to find out really caring and gentle and loving but she didn't understand why Maura was getting to her…under her skin, if you will.

The blonde had gotten her comfortable enough to let her defenses down and enjoy being made to feel like a woman, in the most intimate of ways.

She had never really thought about having an actual relationship with a woman. She wasn't even sure what exactly that would entail.

She had always been a tomboy, always been picked on for looking a certain way or acting a certain way…and even occasionally been called a dyke, which always bothered her. But she did like making love to a woman better than a man. It was never sensual with a man, it was more obligatory. Women were softer, she liked that about them. She liked the smooth skin and the curves a woman offered as opposed to a man, they were just hairy and bulky. But that didn't mean she was gay…did It?

No, definitely not.

She then thought about that moment in the bathroom, she couldn't deny the two had chemistry, it was insatiable, it was demanding, it was unrelenting. Even when they were mad at each other, that pull was too great for either of them to resist each other. It had the strongest hold on her emotions she had ever felt…with anyone and quite frankly it scared her.

She was still proclaiming she wasn't _that_ word, but Maura's face kept popping up in her mind. Maura…the one person that never made her feel bad for feeling any given way. The one person that was always patient with her. The one person that didn't back down from her when she was being stubborn. The one person that asked the most private of questions and waited her out, until she answered them. The one person that made her question herself…the one person that made her _want_ to question herself. It still frightened her.

She told herself, maybe she should stay away from the blonde.

R&I R&I R&I

Maura was always disturbed when a child was brutally murdered. She did what she did for a living because she wanted to give those who were taken entirely too soon a voice. While it was her job and she didn't get affected too much by the acts of violence she saw on a daily basis, children however, made their way into her heart strings. She did however, treat this case as any other case as far as her fastidious work went. She was always methodical with everything she did. As the Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts, she was exemplary in all her duties, meticulous in her every detail and absolute in each of her results.

She wondered what Jane was doing right this moment, she thought about sending her a text but didn't want to disturb her. She was very familiar with Jane's work ethic and could only imagine what was going through her mind at not having the case solved yet. She knew the Detective like quick closures…hell who didn't. The only difference was Jane worked non-stop until it was over. She learned that, over the last with eight plus months of working on her cases. She sent all the documents upstairs last Thursday, the case was now one day shy of a week old and they still had nothing.

Her mind played around with Detective Rizzoli and all that's happened between them. Her thoughts immediately went to last Monday. A smile permeated her face at the thoughts that swirled inside of her. She wondered if the Detective would ever be able to accept that she, without a doubt, preferred women.

The way Jane's body responded to her touch, the sounds of immense pleasure that crossed her lips. The way she can't seem to get enough until pure exhaustion overtakes her, surely Jane had to realize it, she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

She was pleased that Jane allowed her to penetrate her walls…she just heard the double entendre and had to laugh a herself.

But seriously she thought, somewhere in the last many months, she had fallen for Jane and fallen hard. She wanted her, she wanted a relationship with her that wasn't _just_ sex. It was then that she realized she was in love with her.

That thought made her think of Jane later that same morning, asleep in her arms mumbling, as she confessed her feelings. She hadn't had time to approach her about it and right now she didn't even think she wanted to. There were too many other variables going on right now to have that discussion. She knew it was an impending conversation but this wasn't the right time. The Detective wasn't ready for it.

Maura wondered if she could make Jane want to _want_ more.

She told herself, she would just have to turn up the heat on the brunette.

R&I R&I R&I

Another week had passed before they finally made their case and caught their suspect. Everyone was elated. The trio was finishing up the paperwork to file this one in the win column when Korsak invited Jane and Frost out for celebratory drinks on him. Before Frost could answer, Jane chimed in.

"Another night Vince, I am positively beat and just want to get some rest. I'm about two weeks overdo for some." She really was tired, you could hear it in her voice and see it written all over her face.

"Yeah, no problem…rain check then." She smiled.

Frost said he would still like to go, if Korsak was still up for it and of course he was.

Jane pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

 _"Whatcha doin?"_

A minute later _"Right now nothing. Congratulations, I heard you found your man."_

 _"Yeah, thank God. I'm over this one."_

 _"What are you doing tonight?"_ The blonde typed.

 _"No plans, why?"_ Knowing she just really wanted to sleep but couldn't turn the blonde down…for anything.

 _"I was wondering if you would like to come over, these last two weeks have been particularly trying, I thought we both could use some 'relaxation'."_

When the Detective read the word relaxation in special quotes, her body shivered. Arousal immediately set in and she was no longer tired.

 _"What time?"_

 _"Whenever you want. I'll be home around 5:30."_

 _"K, see you then."_ She smiled and put her phone back on the desk.

She heard her phone buzz a few seconds later, she picked it back up and read, " _Jane_ ".

" _Yea_ " her fingers punched the letters quickly.

 _"At the bar you mentioned you had a strap on, were you serious or just kidding about that."_

A wave punched right through her, down to her core.

"Not kidding." She licked her lips as they typed the words.

 _"Bring it."_ Was all that that was typed.

" _K_." Her heart rate shot up and she felt the pulse run throughout her entire body.

She grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair, placed the file she had been perusing in her top drawer and headed for the exit saying she was leaving for the day.

Both men said bye.

On her way out of the precinct, to purchase the same item she just flat out lied about owning, she thought to herself ' _So much for staying away.'_ She laughed, as she ran to her car.

 **Come on now, we knew Jane couldn't stay from our gorgeous Doctor, especially when we all know how persuasive one Maura Isles can be.**

 **If you are liking this ride, let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **I want to thank everyone for their responses to my story, they made me laugh out loud. I truly appreciate every one of them.**

 **While our favorite ladies might be gone to Paris forever, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let's keep them alive by continuing to write about them….FOREVER RIZZLES!**

 **I still own nothing**

 **Enjoy**

Jane made record time heading to the adult store to pick out her purchases and then headed home to clean them. She took a shower and got ready before heading to the Doctor's house. The end of a long two weeks, just got exponentially better with those last couple of texts from her blonde.

She gave herself one last look in the full length mirror and decided this was it, she was going through with it. She thought she looked damn good and wanted to impress her blonde…there are those words again…her blonde. She didn't have time to evaluate those words right now. She had bigger and better things on her mind, that would be taking place in her immediate future.

She laced up her trench coat, picked up the black bag carrying the silicone appendage and made her way out the door.

It was cool outside but not cold, so the coat wouldn't be out of the ordinary for anyone who saw her. Her high heels click clacked on the pavement as she made her way to her vehicle.

She had to admit to herself, she was a little nervous. She hadn't seen much of Maura in a work situation and none in a personal setting since the start of that damn case. She thought of that night and how the blonde made her feel…how tender she was with her…how loving she had been with her. The entire night was soft…and sensual…and wonderful. But then the morning came and she woke up really early, still in the blonde's arms. She panicked, slid out from in between the covers and those soft arms and ran away.

She wasn't ready for the morning after. What would that entail? What would they talk about? What would they do? How would they act? Would it be awkward? Would it be nice? She wasn't ready to find out. She wasn't ready for all the questions that the morning after came with. So before she even parked the car, she already knew she would not be staying until the morning.

While she knew that for a fact, she also knew another fact. Her body literally ached for the Doctor. She had pleasured herself several times over the last two weeks with fantasies of the blonde. It was tough not seeing her, not being _with_ her but she just couldn't bring herself to reach out to her.

But when Korsak invited her out, she knew there was only one person she wanted to spend the evening with. She turned off the car and opened the door.

She knocked on the door close to seven. She had sent the blonde a text stating the time she would come over. She wanted to give Maura time to get home and have a little time to herself before she just showed up.

The Doctor opened the door and froze.

Standing at her door was one very tall Detective. At eight inches taller than herself with her bare feet, she gave Jane a thorough look from head to toe as she licked her lip then bit it.

Jane's trench coat was open and flush against that beautiful tanned skin, lay a Black Diamond Trinidad Fishnet Garter Dress complete with black four inch fuck me pumps. Her body was covered in lace. Her beautiful raven mane was wildly every where.

Maura was speechless.

Jane was both flattered and aroused.

"May I come in or would you like to give the neighbors a show?" Her voice was lower than usual.

Snapping out of it, "Oh yeah, sorry. You just look...breath taking. I mean, I wasn't expecting." She swirled her hand in the air at her figure. "Wow." Was all she finished with.

Jane smiled at Maura's approval, bent down to retrieve the bag and crossed the threshold. Maura closed the door but didn't move away from it.

"I feel so overdressed." The blonde halfway laughed. She was still in the dress she wore to work, minus the heels.

The scarcely dressed brunette placed the bag on the couch, smiling as she never turned around. She figured the Doctor would like this getup, it _was_ sexy. She bought it specifically for her. She removed the trench coat giving the blonde a beautiful view of her ass that was visible in the see through garment. Maura saw the black lace thong that was riding high on her hips. Her body was perfection. The blonde just wanted to jump her right now.

Again she licked and bit her bottom lip.

Maura walked up behind her and pressed her stomach against the brunette's laced covered ass, her hands caressed the fabric over the taller one's stomach as her head rested between her shoulder blades. She could feel the vibrations when Jane moaned.

Her lips traced over the thin silk covering the brunette's lean back as her hands glided up to taut breasts; the fabric tickling the blonde's palms on the way up. She slowly kissed the center of that sculpted back several times.

The Detective turned around to wrap her hands in that honey colored hair, pulling down slightly forcing her chin upward. She pressed her lips softly against the shorter one. Their tongues greeted each for the first time in two weeks. This kiss was passionate and effective.

Those long fingers found the zipper pull on Maura's dress and slowly lowered it. Flesh caressing flesh sensually.

Jane fingers continued back upward scarcely touching Maura's skin as her hands reached the opening of the dress. Her mouth moved to that beautiful shaped arch under the blonde's jawline. Her tongue traced the skin she found there, as her hands slid the dress down her svelte frame, letting it pool at her bare feet.

The Detective traced her fingertips back up the Doctor's thighs once more searching for both of her hands. She intertwined their extremities and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, pulling her close. The blonde was restrained.

She really wanted to touch Jane but couldn't, her hands were currently at the small of her own back.

Lips found each other, tongues found each other.

Maura liked the height difference with Jane in heels and her not, it was a very possessive position. Any other night and she would be happy to let Jane dominate her…but not tonight.

Jane tightened her grip on the smaller one; she lifted the blonde just enough, to pull her feet out of the dress and turn them around to place her on the back of the couch. She immediately stepped in between the legs, that were spread open, inviting her in.

She released Maura's hands and continued to touch her everywhere she could reach. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck for support; after all, the back of the couch wasn't that wide. Jane kissed down Maura's neck as her hands found the clasp on the front of her bra. Releasing two very voluptuous breasts, Jane's mouth captured a nipple and swathed her tongue across it. Sucking on the nub that quickly formed, her hand caressed the flesh down her navel to the silky bikini line that covered what Jane was desperate to taste again.

Maura cupped her jaw and brought their lips back together for another searing kiss. She was so forceful in the pull that Jane was caught off guard. She leaned a little too much into the kiss, that Maura slid off the back of the couch…taking the brunette with her.

Jane reached her arms out trying to break their fall and in the process, over compensated, which didn't work out too well. She landed on top of Maura, they hit the couch in the wrong direction and rolled onto the floor. Maura ended up on top of Jane and they were pinned between the coffee table and the couch.

Maura immediately released a gut busting laugh, Jane couldn't help but follow her lead.

"Well that worked out well." Jane said, out of breath in between laughs.

"Oh my…are you ok Jane?" Still giggling.

"Yeah…I had this very nice hard floor to cushion the blow." Still grinning. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry Jane, yes I'm fine…I _had_ a cushion." Still laughing. She gently kissed the woman lying on the floor.

Even though Jane was in discomfort, she reciprocated. Her hands tried to keep Maura from moving off of her, but the blonde released their lips and tried to disengage their limbs and extract herself from the woman below her. She knew this wasn't comfortable for her Detective.

Standing over her, "I must say, even though I know this is extremely unpleasant for you, this is a _very_ sexy sight." She almost purred.

After admiring the view for a few seconds, she reached down and helped Jane up.

"Would you like a glass of wine or a beer?" The blonde offered.

"Nope" Was all that was spoken, as she catches those soft lips again in a searing kiss, reheating the passion that was prevalent before the couch fiasco.

There tongues played in each other's mouth, while their hands cupped and caressed the most intimate of places. "I need to step away and put something on." Jane breathlessly mouthed into her.

She backed up and leaned over to pick up the black bag that she brought in with her. Maura closed the distance between them and grabbed the back of Jane's neck, she brought their lips together for yet another dominating kiss.

The doctor glided those skillful hands down the Detective's arm, over her forearm and atop of hers. Fingers wrapped around the handle of the bag Jane was holding.

As she pulled it from her grasp, she separated their lips.

"Oh you are _not_ putting that on me." Jane bluntly said..

"You're right, I'm not." She sweetly smiled.

"Well, give it back to me so I can go put it on." Jane was confused by the look on Maura's face.

"You won't be the one wearing it." She leaned in and kissed the brunette again.

"Excuse me?!" Jane was aroused but still confused.

"I never said you would be the one using it. I just asked if you were serious about owning it." Maura's grin bordered on sinful.

"Oh…I _don't_ think so." Jane put her foot down.

She placed her palm on Jane's chest, "Oh yes, sweetheart, this is my prize from the billiard game victory. I told you I would collect." She placed a peck on her lips. Now it was her turn to give the Detective her most devilish grin. She could see by the look on Jane's face that she most definitely caught her with the element of surprise. Giving a wink, the Doctor turned to walk away.

The Detective went to follow but was quickly told to stay.

"And do _not_ get undressed, I'm going to fuck you in that…but you _can_ remove your thong." She had already turned her head and was walking out of the room. She could only imagine the look on the brunette's face. Maura's smile deepened. She had been waiting all day to catch Jane off guard. Since the brunette seemed to love always doing that to her, she couldn't wait to turn the tables. She didn't like using that language but she needed it for shock value.

She had never heard Maura use that word before, but something about that word passing over those beautiful lips of the the _always_ prim and proper Doctor, sent a tingle throughout her entire body. She was beyond nervous but did as she was told.

She unclasped the garters, removed the thong and then re-clasped them. Earlier, when she picked the toy out, she had no idea this would be the outcome. She was scared shitless but she honestly didn't want to run, she actually wanted this to happen. She wanted Maura to be the one to do this to her. She just needed _something_ to kill the anxiety that took root in her stomach. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. She saw her cop mug on the counter next to the sink. She couldn't help but smile, as she returned to the living room with her beer in hand.

Maura watched Jane without her knowledge. She could see how anxious the detective appeared. She stood in front of the couch as she was fidgety and downed her beer, then played with the label.

Maura decided it was time.

"Well." Maura asked, getting Jane's attention.

She turned around and couldn't help but freeze and stare..."Ok, I'm not gonna lie….that's really _fucking_ hot"

The doctor was standing across the room topless and wearing nothing but the strap-on and the boy shorts that held it.

Maura immediately saw Jane's demeanor change…in a good way. She also noticed Jane did as instructed and removed her thong. She could easily make out dark manicured curls resting at the apex of her thighs.

She closed the distance between them, stopping right in front of the taller one. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through that wild hair, slowly playing with her raven locks.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked lovingly.

"Yeah, just a little tense…not gonna lie."

"Don't be, I'll go as slow or fast as you want or need me to…and we won't do anything you don't want...Okay?" She kissed her nape.

"I trust you, Maur." She said, as she leaned into the kiss.

The blonde gently pushed the brunette to sit on the couch as she grabbed a throw pillow and knelt on it between Jane's legs.

"Have you ever used one of these?" The honey blond asked as she kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. Maura had already realized that if you kept the brunette distracted, she doesn't have time to overthink or over complicate things.

"A strap-on? No."

The way she phrased it led Maura to a couple of questions she wanted the answers to but she decided to ignore _one_ of them right now and focus on the other.

"But you've used a dildo?" Kissing her jawline.

"Yes." She whispered.

"With someone or by yourself?" Her earlobe.

"Myself."

"What position are you in…when you use it on yourself?" Her lips.

"Usually on my back."

"Do you fantasize…while you are pleasuring yourself?" Her chin.

Jane doesn't answer, she just looks at the floor.

"Jane…please answer me… Do you fantasize about anyone while you are pleasuring yourself?" She repeated lovingly. She cupped and gently kissed the swell of her left breast over the dainty fabric.

"Yes." She said so softly, Maura almost didn't hear her.

"May I ask who you fantasize about?" Now her right breast.

Jane doesn't answer but Maura continues to be patient.

"Jane…who pleasures you in your fantasies?" Lifting herself to gaze directly into those deep chocolate orbs.

"You." Nothing but a whisper.

Maura's smile deepened as her tongue penetrated Jane's mouth. Her fingers trace the lace down that long lean body to in between her legs. Finding bare flesh there, her fingers softly rubbed the length of her, gauging her readiness. She is wet but Maura wants to make sure her body will be ready to accommodate the addition that will soon be inside of her.

She inserted two fingers into the brunette and felt Jane moan into her mouth. Her hips rose in time with the blonde's thrusts as her legs wrapped around tightly around her waist, holding her close.

"Will you do as I ask Jane?" She inquired in between kisses.

"Yes."

"I want you to straddle me…please." Maura almost growled.

"Okay." That raspy voice relied, breathlessly.

Maura removed her hand from Jane's most sensitive area and moved to sit on the couch. She placed her hands on Jane's hips and helped guide her to hover over the permanently erect toy. Their mouths sought each other out again. The passion between them was inescapable.

"Are you ready, Jane?" Maura asked tenderly.

"Yes." She said, while her lips continued on target.

As their mouth's continued to explore each other, Maura's hands helped Jane position her hips. She was just over the tip of the phallus.

Maura held the shaft in place as her lover lowered herself onto it...taking it in at her own pace. She didn't guide it in, she let Jane control this part. She didn't want to hurt her. Only when Jane's body stretched enough to accompany the length of it and she was sitting completely on the blonde's lap, did Maura start to thrust her hips upward.

The couple quickly found their rhythm. Maura let Jane dictate the forcefulness of the thrusts. She could tell Jane was thoroughly enjoying this, she was taking her time…extending her own pleasure. Jane held Maura's head into the crook of her neck as she rode her purposefully. The blonde took full advantage of kissing and sucking every inch of that beautiful neck, while she just held her close.

Jane's movements started to quicken, she had crossed the threshold from wanting to be made love to…to wanting to be _fucked_. Maura was elated that Jane was enjoying this and letting even more of her barriers down and that she was privileged to be her chosen one.

She moaned Maura's name.

"Yes, Jane?" She got out in between kisses.

"If I asked you to do something, would you do it?" She asked, breathing heavily while still riding Maura.

"Absolutely...I'll do whatever you want me to Jane. All you have to do is tell me." She looked directly into those coffee colored eyes again. She needed Jane to feel comfortable enough to be able to ask or request anything.

"I want to feel your weight on me." She was almost shy about it. Maura thought it was highly endearing but she was glad that Jane was relinquishing her inhibitions and that she felt comfortable enough with the Doctor to ask for what she needed.

"Put your arms around my neck." The blonde softly requested.

Jane gladly obliged.

Maura got a firm hold under her the thighs and in one swift motion, flipped the brunette on her back, never pulling out of her. She placed all her weight on top of Jane, as her hips started moving into the brunette.

Jane wrapped her lace covered limbs around Maura's waist for a better angle and held her tightly. Her breathing had become more ragged, her moans more pleading and her body more submissive.

Maura sensed that Jane was ready for more. She raised her body slightly over the brunette's, tracing her palm down that long toned thigh. She cupped a beautifully sculpted calf and guided it to over her shoulder, placing a tender kiss on the inner thigh. Jane still had on her high heels and that said heel was currently laying across the Doctor's alabaster skin. The detective was completely open for her.

Maura's thrusts became more wanting, more demanding. She listened to the brunette's body and responded to her sounds. Their hips slammed together…repeatedly. Jane's body was begging for release. Maura found her lover's hands and raised them above her head. Her Detective had every limb pinned by her own body.

The sounds that Jane made, were new to Maura's ears. They were almost animalistic. She relished in the knowing that she was the cause of them. Jane was introduced to a whole new pleasure and she was reacting just as Maura hoped she would.

Maura liked experiencing firsts with Jane. She wanted to engage in many firsts with her.

The brunette was matching the blonde's every thrust, her body was about to explode in release. The Doctor heard a couple of "Oh my Gods" in between the groans and the grunts. She couldn't help but laugh internally. The brunette was loving this, as was she.

She knew Jane was close, so when she heard her lover grunt and ask for harder, she complied. She tucked her knees slightly under the brunette and used the full of her hips. She slammed flesh against flesh into Jane until she erupted, groaning Maura's name in the process. The blonde continued pushing into her but slowed her movements down, letting Jane come back to her. Maura couldn't help but grin into her neck.

She slowly pulled herself out and adjusted her hips. She pulled a "Jane" move and put the full of her weight on her. She released her hands and moved her shoulder to release the lace covered limb that fell back across her ass. She could feel the heel of the stiletto pressing into her hamstring.

Jane wrapped her arms and legs completely around her blonde and relished in the intimacy.

They were both breathing heavy and just stayed there in their current position.

Maura loved taking Jane in this outfit. She always did like the way Jane looked in her pant suits. She obviously found her attractive but this feminine Jane was titillating. The Doctor really hoped this would _not_ be a one time occurrence.

When they both relaxed and their breathing returned to normal, Maura wanted an answer to her earlier question.

"Jane?" She quietly asked, still tucked into her neck.

"Yeah?" She responded, almost as softly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Earlier, I asked you if you had ever used this," She pushed her hips slightly into her, just enough for the Detective to feel it but not hurt her at this angle. "And you said no."

"Yeah."

"Why do you have it, if you've never used it?" She inquired.

Jane was quiet long enough to get the blonde's attention.

"Jane?"

"How mad are you going to be with me if I answer that question?" Her voice was shaky and Maura immediately noticed. She raised her head and looked at the brunette.

"I won't be mad at all Jane, you can always tell me anything." Their eyes connected and locked in.

"Truth is, I kinda fibbed about owning it. I got it after we texted…along with this outfit." She actually blushed at the admission.

"While I don't approve of you lying, I definitely approve of your taste in lingerie." She leaned in and softly kissed her.

They continued kissing and cuddling for a while longer before Maura asked Jane to join her in the bedroom.

Maura lifted herself from Jane, then removed the boy short harness. She was standing there in all her glory and Jane's body quickly flushed with arousal, once more. She quickly got up, grabbed Maura's hand and led her to the bedroom. Maura threw the strap-on onto the couch since she would have to clean the cushions anyway.

Jane kicked out of her "fuck me" pumps and quickly peeled off the lacy garment She was ready to taste the blonde and make her scream _her_ name now.

R&I R&I R&I

Several orgasms later…

Jane was holding Maura, tracing her fingers over the blonde's skin. "I can't stay" She said in her ear.

"Why not?" Was all Maura said.

"I just can't." Jane's voice sounded sad but her grip on Maura tightened.

"Will you just stay until I fall asleep…please?" She whispered. Her feelings were hurt, she thought they would finally get past this.

"Absolutely." She kissed her just above her ear.

They laid in silence for over an hour. Jane had many unexplained emotions coursing throughout her. She needed to go, before she ended up deciding to stay.

Thinking Maura was asleep, she kissed her neck, then carefully extracted herself from the blonde's body and her bed.

Little did the Detective know, the Doctor wasn't asleep. She felt the kiss, she felt the removal of Jane's warm body, she heard her cross the floor and exit out the door.

Willing herself not to cry, she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

 **If your not familiar with the lingerie, you should google it…wow!**

 **If you are still enjoying it, please let me know. I love hearing your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alone With You chapter 11**

 **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all the awesome reviews, not only on this story but on my others as well...you ladies ROCK!**

 **Still own nada!**

 **Enjoy!**

The weekend was finally here and Jane relished in the fact, that this was the first weekend she had off in three weeks. She went to the morgue to see her favorite Medical Examiner but it was empty. Her office door was closed and the light was off, indicating she was gone for the day.

She sent her a text asking if she wanted some company tonight. She never heard back from her.

Jane was worried about her, it's not like her to not respond. Even though it was late, she couldn't help the strange feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed her keys, locked up and headed out the door.

She pulled up to her blonde's and immediately saw her car missing from her driveway. She didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Sitting there for a few minutes, deciding her next move…she reached into the middle console and retrieved a notepad and pen.

 _"Hey Maur, just checking on you. You haven't answered your text and that's unlike you. Please text or call me letting me know you are okay." J_

She ran up to the front door and slid the paper into the crack, as much as would allow. Making sure it was secure, she retreated back to her vehicle. She sat there for a few minutes longer before returning home.

R&I R&I R&I

Maura finally arrived home in the early hours and saw a note stuck in her door jam. Removing it, she opened and saw the J scrolled on the bottom. She put it in her purse, then unlocked her door. She was still upset with Jane for the other night and wasn't ready to deal with her just yet.

The remainder of the week provided very little interaction for them, between their cases and Jane being…well Jane.

She entered her en suite, where she got undressed. Folding her clothes and placing them to the side; she then washed the makeup off her face, brushed her teeth and crawled into bed.

She was exhausted…she immediately fell asleep.

Maura heard a pounding in her dreams, it was loud and obtrusive. Her sub conscious slowly permeated her REM cycle, she could feel herself being pulled out of her dream and back to reality. Her eyes slowly blinked open as she heard it again, realizing it was _not_ a dream. Her eye lids were heavy, it feels like she just fell asleep. Slowly she exited her comfortable warm covers…finding her slippers and robe, she headed towards the offensive sound.

She peeked through the peep hole and saw the same raven haired women that entertained her dreams.

"Maura…wakey wakey…eggs and bakey." Jane almost shouted.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. As upset as she was with her, the brunette had that way about her. She could penetrate every emotion she had. Giving in, she unlocked the deadbolt, turned the handle and greeted her lover.

"Good morning Jane." She politely replied, stepping away from the door, so the Detective could enter.

"Hey, I'm glad your okay, I was worried about you. I came by last night or rather crazy early this morning to check on you; I left you a note. Was it not there when you got home?" She asked, relieved her Doctor was safe and sound.

"I'm so sorry Jane, there wasn't any note that I could read." Technically it wasn't a lie…she couldn't bring herself to read it. "What did it say?"

"I just asked you to send me a text, letting me know you were alright?" She sounded emotionally off.

"Thank you for worrying about me, I am sorry that I scared you." Seeing Jane so vulnerable, her own sadness about the situation lightened. "Thank you for checking on me." She stepped into the brunette and wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her close.

Jane reciprocated her motions.

Their lips tentatively met, it was slow and sweet.

The Detective backed up slightly, still holding her blonde close. "Maura?"

"Yes." Was all that was returned.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" She shyly asked.

Maura couldn't believe Jane was asking her over. One one hand, she wanted to absolutely say yes and see where it led but the other hand was still hurt by Jane's actions the other night. She already had plans with an old friend tonight. While it wasn't a perfect date opportunity, she could invite Jane along and see where it went. This would be neutral ground, so to speak.

"Any other night, I would love too but I already have plans." She was hoping Jane would take the bait.

"Oh…okay, another time then." She actually sounded sad.

It was slightly disheartening that she did not, in fact, take the bait. "It's nothing spectacular but you could join us if you wanted too." She wanted her to say yes, she wanted her to join them. She wanted to do everything with this woman.

"Nah…I don't wanna be a third wheel."

"Of course you wouldn't be Jane, we are just going to dinner then dancing, a kind of girls night out. You are always welcome to come. You might just have fun." She tried not to sound too hopeful.

"I'm not much of a dancer." She said adamantly.

"You don't _actually_ have to dance, you know." She smiled at her. "Just think about it, if you change your mind…please come…promise me you will at least think about it." Now she did sounded hopeful.

"I'll think about it, but no promises…okay." Her disappointment screamed volumes.

"Thank you Jane…can I make you some breakfast?" She sweetly asked, changing the subject. She wanted her to want to come and she didn't think begging would be the best route. She also wasn't ready for Jane to leave yet either.

"It depends, will it be full of carbs, fat and grease…or that fru fru stuff I've seen you eat at work out of the dead person fridge." She made a blach face.

Maura couldn't help but laugh, "I'll can make you eggs, with turkey bacon and toast."

"Turkey bacon? You mean that's a real thing. I always thought people were just fucking with me when they said that." She squinched her face while saying those words.

Still laughing, "Language Jane, but yes it is indeed a real thing, if you would like to be a big girl and try it, you might actually like it."

"What am I…Mikey?" She grinned.

"What...who's Mikey…I don't even know what that means." She was confused by the statement.

"Seriously Maur…You don't remember those Life commercials from when you were a kid… _I'm not gonna try it, you try it…I'm not gonna try it…hey lets get Mikey…he'll try anything."_ She mimicked.

"That sounds down right mean, that poor Mikey child." It always bothered her how mean kids were to one another.

"It's a commercial Maur, it's not like it really happened. It was funny and a staple in every kids life for years." She was laughing.

She didn't watch TV much as a child, she was always reading books. Deciding this conversation was futile. "Do you want turkey bacon or not? I would be more than happy to make you a spinach and portobello mushroom omelet." She knew the Detective would relinquish the fight…God forbid the woman eat a green.

"Okay, I'll _try_ your turkey bacon but I want plenty of salt and pepper on my eggs…pretty please." She grinned and batted her eyelashes. "And lots of butter on my toast." She added.

"Fine, it's your clogged arteries. If I didn't know it was scientifically impossible, I would say I can just hear your arteries closing as we speak." She smiled and turned towards the kitchen with the brunette following.

Jane chose not to speak any kind of retort, she just chose to watch Maura's ass swing from side to side.

"Need any help?" Jane offered.

"You could chop the vegetables…have you ever actually _seen_ a vegetable?" She laughed.

Using her best country accent, "Why yes ma'am, that's them colorful things on a plate that make the dead cow even prettier."

Maura just fell out laughing. "Mark my words, I'll get you eating them before you know it."

"Uh uh…unless they are draped across your naked body, I doubt it." She was absolutely positive about that.

Maura reached into the crisper and pulled out mushrooms, bell pepper and onion. She handed the vegetables to Jane and asked for them to be diced.

"Yes ma'am." She grinned and proceeded to chop them the perfect size.

The Doctor just watched her knife skills, she was lost in the rhythmic movements of the steel hitting the board. She wouldn't have thought the brunette would be so precise.

"Very good knife skills, where did you learn that?" She sounded surprised.

"Have you _met_ my mother." She laughed.

They worked in unison, one chopping, the other cooking. Breakfast was a smooth experience. They worked very well in the kitchen together Jane noticed…as did Maura.

They took their plates to the table and sat next to each other, closer than they probably should have.

"Hey this faux bacon is really good." She was amazed.

Maura could only laugh. "Stick with me and I'll introduce your palette to all kinds of wonderful new flavors."

"Oh…okay, if I must." She sounded so put out. They both laughed.

Jane was kind of shocked at how easy this all was, it wasn't forced, it wasn't hard, it wasn't pressured or awkward. The conversation rolled between them very smoothly, as if they had been doing this for years. She wasn't sure what she had expected but this wasn't it.

' _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.'_ She thought to herself.

But doing this in private was one thing, doing this in front of others was a whole different beast. One she didn't think she could slay right now. She didn't think she could do this with others around…or could she? She really did care for Maura, but she was terrified at people treating her differently. She watch the news, she saw how people treated people that were with a person of the same sex…it wasn't pretty. It was't accepted amongst the population, she was a Boston Homicide Detective…would she be judged differently? Maura was the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. How would they react to her? She couldn't bear the thought of someone being ugly to the Doctor, because of _her_.

It would break her heart if unkind words were bestowed upon the blonde because she was partnered with her. Then she _would_ have to shoot someone and then she'd go to jail and she wouldn't be with her blonde anyway… _'damn assholes'_ she thought.

"Jane…Jane." Maura's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Yeah" She said, returning to her.

"Do you not like your eggs, they are going to get cold and cold eggs are not pleasant?" Her voice was tender and caring.

"Nah, their great, thank you for making them." She did a double time on scarfing them down, they were in fact on the cool side and she wasn't a fan of cold eggs, but her thoughts had gotten the better of her.

Once finished, they both took the dishes to the sink. Maura said she wanted to wash them real quick and Jane could have a seat at the bar. Jane didn't say a word, she just picked up a dish towel and started drying.

Again, everything flowed flawlessly, they were perfectly in sync.

Once completed, they moved to the living room.

"Would you like to watch a movie, I'll let you pick." The doctor offered.

"Seriously…anything I want?" She was stunned. "Do you have pay per view?"

"Oh lord, am I going to regret this?" She laughed. "You're not going to have me watching some mid-evil barbaric film, with totally unrealistic fight scenes, are you…where one man takes on fifteen guys with weapons. But they only strike one at a time…in an actual fight, that is highly unlikely. They would all jump him at the same time."

"Oh no you don't." Waving her finger at the Doctor. "Don't you be hating on action flicks…cause they _totally_ rock." She could not believe this woman didn't like action films, she would introduce her to a whole new film genre.

"For every action film you make me sit through, you have to watch one of my documentaries." She smirked…knowing she had the Detective, because she _knew_ the brunette would rather eat a vegetable than sit through a documentary.

" _Okay_ …romantic comedy it is." Jane grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.

"I'll be right back." Maura couldn't help but laugh.

Jane had settled on one, it wasn't her favorite type of movie but she was hoping to get some cuddling time in with her blonde.

As if on cue, Maura walked in with a pillow and blanket, sans the robe and slippers. She was so adorable in her pajama shorts. "I was hoping you would let me lay on you." She sounded perfectly innocent.

"Aw man, do I gotta." Her eyes were twinkling with laughter, Maura got the joke and giggled.

"Yes you do, it's your punishment for waking me up so early." She grinned, as she handed the pillow to Jane.

The Detective couldn't help but think, if this was the repercussions for waking her up early, she'd come over early every morning.

Jane got comfortable on her back and then Maura got comfortable on her, pulling the blanket up. She was tucked in between her brunette and the couch. Her head rested on Jane's chest as their wrapped arms around each other.

Jane hit the play now button on the pay per view movie. She laid the remote on the coffee table and started scratching her blonde's back, beneath the silky fabric. Maura elicited a moan from the sensations generated by the brunette's fingers.

The Doctor was asleep before the first lines of the film were spoken.

The brunette didn't move for the longest time, other than continually caressing Maura's skin. She wanted her to fall into a deep sleep, obviously she needed it.

She couldn't seem to take her eyes off Maura, she loved watching her sleep, she was beyond stunning. From the way her lips were barely parted, to the way her eyes danced back and forth beneath the lids. She was truly perfection.

Since she wasn't watching the movie anyway, she grabbed the remote and changed the channel to ESPN but turned the volume down dramatically, she didn't want to wake her up. Placing the remote back, she shifted slightly to her right, wrapped up the blonde and closed her eyes.

 **Thank you for staying with me, if your enjoying this…please let me know. Reviews make my day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **As always, I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. It means the world to me.**

 **When I started writing my first story, there were only 200 stories on this site, there are now over 7,600. We have come a long way in 7 years…let keep this going. RIZZLES will only die out, if we let it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Maura slowly stirred to life, thus waking Jane in the process.

"What time is it?" The honey blonde asked.

Looking at the watch that was attached to the arm currently embracing her Doctor. "Four-eighteen." She mumbled.

"Wow, that was quite a nap, we slept half the day away." She yawned. "You're _very_ comfortable.

"Thank you, so are you." She kissed her forehead. "What time is your thing?"

"She is picking me up at seven. Have you thought about joining us?" She sweetly asked.

"Honestly no I haven't, I fell asleep right after you. By the way, I owe you five bucks for the movie." She tightened her grip on the Doctor.

"Oh please." She gently smacked the brunette's abs.

"Would it be too nosy of me to ask who you're going out with?" Jane inquired apprehensively.

"Not at all, Alexandria is a college friend. I didn't have many friends back then but Alex was always one of them, she lives in Orlando now. She is the Chief Medical Examiner of Orange County."

"Oh, that's cool." She sounded happy that Maura kept in touch with her old friend.

"Jane." Maura shyly said.

"Yeah."

"Full disclosure." She said.

"Uh….okay." Hesitantly…not sure exactly where this was going.

"Alex and I dated for about two months…but we decided we were better friends than lovers." She wasn't sure how her brunette would handle this bombshell. She was, after all, ditching a date with her, for a former girlfriend.

"Do you see her often?" She tried to keep any kind of jealousy out of her voice. Jane wasn't normally a jealous person, but for some reason…Maura was different. She couldn't bear the thought of any other woman being with her. Obviously she has had previous lovers, but the image still bothered her…tremendously. She then wondered, if Maura still felt anything for this Alex person, anything at all?

"About twice a year, she makes the rounds. We always do something when she comes to town, occasionally I am able to go there." Jane noticed how Maura lit up talking about her old friend.

"Then I'll let you two do your thing, since you don't get to see her that often." She tried to sound nonchalant about it. She didn't want to sound like the jealous girlfriend, after all…they weren't girlfriends…they were, well…she wasn't exactly sure _what_ they were.

The blonde tried not to sound disappointed but she wasn't going to beg her to go. If the brunette didn't want to join them, then so be it. She told her the names of the restaurant and the club they were going to and said "if you want to go, you are more than welcome; if not, that's fine also." She said it sweetly but also matter of factly.

They remained in their positions, not really speaking. Both women had their own issues running through their minds, they were trying to sort through.

Maura stayed in Jane's arms until five o'clock, "I need to go get ready." She softly said.

"Yeah, I should get going." Jane said sounding almost sad. Maura knew in that moment that the brunette, would not be attending.

The blonde removed herself from the lean muscular pillow she had been utilizing all day. Trying her best not to let it show, she was disappointed…sad…upset.

She walked Jane to the door and kissed her goodbye. She didn't say anything about the evening any further. She had already invited her, now the ball was in her court, although she already knew the outcome.

The kiss was slow and meaningful, as if it were the last one they would share...ever.

Maura locked the door and proceeded to the bedroom, where she got in the shower and got ready for her longtime friend. She thought about wearing a dress but opted for something else. She didn't want to be constricted while dancing.

R&I R&I R&I

Dinner went splendid, they ate sushi and drank wine. The conversation flowed smoothly; the jokes and the laughter were non stop, they picked up right where they had left off…as if time had never parted them. The only downfall of the evening, was the doctor continually glanced casually at the door what seemed like every two minutes. She hated that the brunette had her on pins and needles; she tried her best to not let it interfere with their evening. Apparently she did a fine job, because Alex never said anything.

The ladies wrapped up dinner and headed to the club. It was ladies night, which meant the men would be in rare form, ready to hit on anything with two legs. She really wished Jane had come. There was only one person she wanted hitting on her tonight, she tried not to sound or appear sullen. She was determined to put Jane out of her mind and have a wonderful evening.

The club was jam packed, they only had to wait a few minutes before a table opened up. They quickly grabbed it. A few minutes later, the server came around for their order and shorty after that, the men started stopping by. Both women were stunningly gorgeous, they knew the drinks would be coming at them in abundance. Alex could no more care for hooking up with one of these guys than the man in the moon, but free drinks were free drinks. So she flirted the hell out of them.

Her and Maura took turns dancing. They danced with both men and women, the blonde was able to remove the brunette from her mind, if only for a little while.

She was currently dancing with a very attractive blonde female and a handsome brunette male, who acted like his shit didn't stink. She had absolutely zero interest in either of them, but she was having fun dancing. She was just letting go, not thinking about anything but the beat and keeping in time to it.

She suddenly felt hands casually on her hips.

R&I R&I R&I

Jane was sitting in the corner of the club, just waiting and watching. She had foregone the restaurant to be able to get a table in the back where she could see the entrance. All evening, she had numerous women and men, walk up to her, offering to buy her a drink and dance…she politely rejected them all.

About an hour after she was seated, in walked the object of her dreams and reality. Her mouth hit the floor when she saw the pink lace camisole, black jeans and high heels, her luscious looking blonde was sporting. Jane had to lick her lips when she saw the inch of bare skin showing between the jeans and shirt.

 _'Damn that's fucking hot.'_ She thought to herself.

She watched her…she watched the interaction between the two women. The interaction between her and the patrons of the club. She watched her accept drinks from strangers and then danced with them. Jane was jealous…jealous of complete strangers.

Jane was also jealous of Alex. The woman was almost as gorgeous as her blonde…but not really. She was a few inches taller than Maura, long brown hair and appeared very athletic. Jane was almost self conscious.

After watching both of them take turns on the dance floor, Jane decided it was time. She abandoned her table and drink and walked right by the table currently occupied by the college friend. She made it a point to make eye contact with her.

Now Alex _wasn't_ blind, she noticed Jane in an instant. She mouthed the word "Hi" but Jane just winked at her and kept walking. Her interests lie elsewhere.

Jane walked up behind Maura, watching her body move in rhythm to the music the whole way. She placed her hands casually on her blonde's hips, not firm enough to be intrusive but enough to make a presence known. The blonde felt the hands and just continued to sway to the sounds playing throughout the club, what the hell..why not. She was going to have a good time tonight, as long as this person wasn't going to get too touchy feely. Obviously she wasn't looking for anything further than just dancing, since her heart belonged to a certain apprehensive Detective. So where's the harm in just dancing?

After a few more minutes of just watching Maura feel the music, Jane close the gap between their bodies. She fully pressed herself onto Maura's ass, holding the blonde firm. As soon as the contact became intrusive, Maura abruptly turned, prepared to unleash hell's fury but froze, staring into beautiful coffee colored eyes. Her anger evaporated in an instant.

She quickly took in the brunette's attire. She liked the grey button up that was left open over a black tank top and the dark pants that hugged her very long toned legs. She gave Jane a look that was only meant for her.

The music was too loud to hear her but the blonde read and understood her brunette's smiled greeting. "Hey."

The most beautiful smile Jane had ever laid eyes on, graced the gorgeous Doctors face. The Detective's heart melted.

With hands still on her hips holding firmly, Maura slowly wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck as her hips slowly moved to the music.

Holding Jane impossibly close, she used her body to make the Detective feel the music, to get her moving in sync with herself. When Jane's body finally responded, Maura turned around in her arms.

The Doctor raised her hands in the air, bending them at the elbows caressing those long wild locks, landing on her neck…holding her close. Her ass continued to sway against the Raven haired Detective with every drum beat. It was as if Maura was hearing a different song than the one currently playing. Jane nestled into the crook of her neck, grazing her ear with her nose. Her arms wrapped around the blonde's taut stomach, feeling warm soft flesh.

Maura turned around placing her right arm back around Jane's neck as her left rest against her heart. The brunette continued to hold her waist, hips still flush against one other.

Maura dipped her knees letting her body glide down Jane's as her lips hovered just outside of reach of kissing what she wants. She came back up her dance partner's tall lean body, their lips are a millimeter apart, taunting each other…wanting to cross the threshold but resisting.

The honey blonde backed up a few inches and free danced...enticing the brunette with her hips movements and arms in the air dancing to their own beat.

The Detective is definitely intrigued.

Maura stepped back into Jane, breasts touching breasts, hip bones rubbing over each other as they continued the sensual ness of this dance. Jane's fingers returned to Maura's hips holding her in place, as they gently grind into each other in the middle of the dance floor. Her other dance partners had since left, leaving them to just each own.

Maura trusted Jane to hold onto her and not let her fall, she slowly leaned back and let her upper body move with the rhythm as their cores continued to grind against each other.

Maura turned back around giving her ass completely to Jane's front. Swinging repeatedly against Jane's center, she felt those long strong fingers dig into her flesh. It was almost uncomfortable but she _was_ bringing it on herself. Her hands again found Jane's neck and she pulled her body too. She could feel the brunette's firm breasts against her back.

She felt Jane's left hand leave her hip, trace around her stomach searching for the hand that was currently resting on top of Jane's other hand. Interlocking their fingers, Jane pushed Maura off of her, spinning her around by their connected hands and pulling her back flush against her.

Full front to full front, arms tightly around each other. Rubbing, touching, caressing each other, legs offsetting each other, both finding what they desired. They both rock into each others leg, grinding against their most sensitive flesh. Jane grunted, although you couldn't hear it. Maura just enjoyed the sensations the brunette's thigh sent rippling through her body, as they continued in time to the music.

They continued this slow and seductive pace throughout that song and another. It was as if they were the only two people on the dance floor. Maura was almost on the verge of climaxing. She could tell Jane was about to also, by the way the brunette's body was reacting to hers, the twitching…the jerky motions, they were all giving her away. Maura found this highly erotic, she wasn't an exhibitionist but no one was really paying attention to them anyway. Everyone was too busy body fucking their own dance partner to notice anyone else.

Holding her tight against her, she pushed her thigh into Jane's center, hard…one more time and that was it; catapulting her lover's body forward. Maura intercepted those soft lips in a searing kiss, continuing to grind Jane into blissfulness. Her right hand around her waist holding her close, as her left held her neck into the kiss. Her orgasm came immediately after the brunette's, causing her to gasp into Jane's mouth as their tongues continued caressing each other.

Once Jane came back, she realized what had just happened. She registered they were still on the dance floor, she registered Maura's tongue still in her mouth. She registered all the people dancing around them. She registered the fact that she just had an orgasm in the middle of the club.

She abruptly broke away from Maura, and with panic written all over her face, she turned and fled almost knocking over a couple that were grinding themselves.

Maura stood frozen in the middle of the floor, shell-shocked at what just happened. Alex was watching the turn of events, she saw the gorgeous woman she noticed earlier, seductively dancing with her friend. They looked _extremely_ cozy, then she saw that same brunette flee as if her pants were on fire.

She approached her longtime friend on the dance floor who looked like she wanted to cry. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders and escorted her off the floor and out the door, en route to their waiting vehicle.

"Are you ok?" Alex softly asked.

Maura just shook her head. Had the blonde's head not been in the crook of Alex's neck, she would have never known that answer.

"Who was that?" Curiosity was dripping in her voice.

"Jane" She had to fight the tears away. She didn't want to cry, not in front of her friend.

"What's going on between you two?" She hated seeing her friend upset and this _Jane_ person had done just that.

"I honestly have no idea."

 **And now we have an upset Maura...an upset Maura is never good.**

 **If you are still enjoying this, please let me know...reviews make my day**

 **The song that was in my head for this chapter was I'm an Albatraoz by Aron Chups. I have no idea why this song was stuck in my head for the dance club scene but it was. I can totally see Maura and Jane seductively dancing to it. It's fast enough to dance to but the beat is perfect for slowly swaying into another.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank all you wonderful ladies for all of my awesome review, some of them made me laugh out loud. To the new followers and favorites, thank you for choosing to hang with me.**

 **As always, I own nothing but my iPad and keyboard, but thank you so much Tess for our lovely ladies and you putting them to paper to bring them to us. And TNT…I will only thank you for giving them to us on screen…but NOT for taking them away.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"Who was that?" Curiosity was dripping in Alex's voice._

 _"Jane" Maura had to fight the tears away. She didn't want to cry, not in front of her friend._

 _"What's going on between you two?"_

 _"I honestly have no idea."_

 _R &I R&I R&I_

Her childhood friend started the car, put it in drive and pulled away from the club.

The ride to the blonde's house was quiet, neither of them spoke. Alex was curious about the Raven haired beauty but didn't want to inquire just yet. If Maura wasn't up for talking about it, then the remainder of the trip would be rather awkward and Alex didn't want that.

But once she pulled into the driveway, it was a whole different story. If she said no, they would just end the night right now but she really hoped that wouldn't be the case. She truly missed her friend and wanted to be there for her. She looked like she could use a sounding board. She looked to her longtime friend. "Tell me about her." She said with nothing but concern and care in her voice.

"You don't want to hear about my crappy love life." She said saddened.

"Maura, I care very much about your crappy love life, as much as I care about you. If you need an unbiased ear, I have two very good ones willing to help you bare your burden." She smiled and placed her hand on the blonde's knee…just for comfort.

The Doctor needed just that…an unbiased ear. She had no one in her life she could talk to about this. Everyone currently in her life, besides her adopted parents, were people at the station. She wasn't really that close with her parents and everyone at work, knew Jane. So neither were really an option.

"Would you like to come in for a glass of wine?" The blonde offered.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled, removed her hand and opened the door.

R&I R&I R&I

Sitting at the bar with a glass in hand, "So tell me about her." She repeated.

"I honestly don't know where to begin." The blonde replied.

"I've got all night, how about you start at the beginning." Her college friend smiled.

Maura did just that, she told her about the first time they met in the bullpen, the immediate attraction, at least on her part. She told her about their working relationship and how it took eight long months to progress from working colleagues to the start of whatever _this_ was. How turbulent their relationship truly was. She told her about Jane's behavior about almost everything, her attitude towards the situation and her flight instincts. There was _no_ fight within Jane…only flight. She also told her how Jane's mind always overthought everything instead of just being where she knew she wanted to be.

Then she silently hoped Jane _wanted_ to be with her. She thought that was the case but she wasn't one hundred percent sure...if she was being honest with herself.

"Maybe she's scared." Alex interjected.

"Well _of course_ , she's scared. Of what, I honestly don't know. She never talks about it with me." The doctor truly sounded upset.

"Make her." She was totally serious.

A smile crossed Maura's face at a memory those two words conjured up.

"Okay, spill it blondie…what's with the shit eating grin." Now it was Alex's turn to smile.

"Last time I "made" her tell me something," Yes, she used the air quotes. "We ended up having mind blowing sex all night."

Alex laughed. "Well you at least got your answers, didn't you?"

"For that, yes…but she still ran… _after_ of course. I _need_ for her to stop running." She played with hand towel on the counter.

"Then tell her that."

"I will. I've _tried_ to be patient, I've _tried_ to be understanding, I've _tried_ waiting for her to _get it_."

"Does she?"

"Does she what?" The doctor was confused.

" _Get it._ "

"I think so." She then proceeded to tell her about the night Jane had fallen asleep in her arms, mumbling her feelings for her.

"Well... keep that in mind when you finally get to talk to her. She obviously has feelings for you, she keeps coming back. Hell…even I could tell she likes you, out on the dance floor earlier." She added.

"I hope so." Was all Maura said.

"How are you going to handle it?"

"I honestly don't know, I guess it depends on my mood when I finally confront her." Her tone screamed volumes.

"OOH, is she going to get to see the rare and elusive evil twin." She laughed.

"I do _not_ have an evil twin." She slapped her arm as she smirked.

"Yes you do, I saw it remember." She winked at her.

"I only got mad because he wouldn't leave me alone."

"You kicked him square in his fun bags." She fell out laughing.

"He grabbed my breast." She giggled at her friend.

"With all those years of ballet and straddling horses, I bet he still walks with a limp." They continued laughing.

"Well I assure you, I _won't_ be kicking Jane anywhere." She said seriously.

"Except maybe in her ass, to wake her the hell up and see she is about to screw up the best thing that will _ever_ happen to her." Giving Maura the most sincere smile, showing she definitely meant every word.

The blonde walked around the bar and pulled her into a hug. "You're sweet, thank you."

"You are most welcome. I've always cherished our friendship Maura and I don't like seeing you upset." She was honest in her statement.

"As have I Alex and thank you…again." She broke the hug and grabbed their glasses to pour another round.

They continued their conversation, talking into the wee hours of the morning. They continued talking about Jane, then moved to common memories about their childhood and school.

R&I R&I R&I

Maura woke up late Sunday afternoon. Her and Alex had visited until almost sunrise. When they finally said their goodbyes, the blonde literally fell into bed. Between the alcohol and the tiredness, her brain was unable to take over and allowed her the much needed sleep her body craved.

She woke up actually feeling refreshed. She knew she wouldn't have to deal with the Detective today. Jane would avoid her like the plague…She would bet her medical degree on it.

That thought allowed the Doctor to fully relax and just enjoy the day. She spent some of the day, cleaning and dancing around the house to whatever Pandora played. She read a little, finished a few work reports, took a nice long bath and made herself an elegant but sensible meal.

 _'It was a very peaceful and relaxing day._ ' She thought to herself…then she thought, ' _but it's always calm right before the storm_.'

R&I R&I R&I

Maura wasn't ready to face her brunette just yet, she put in for a personal day, which she was granted. She knew she would be seeing the Detective later, however. She knew Jane would come check on her, after she didn't receive any kind of response. And she had _zero_ intention of responding to any of the attempts made and she knew there would be many. The first one came at 8:58am.

R&I R&I R&I

Jane walked into the precinct at 8:50am, carrying two cups of coffee. She immediately headed downstairs to see her favorite Doctor. She thought they needed to discuss Saturday night.

She freaked on her and truly felt bad. She needed to make it up to her blonde.

When she walked in, her office light was still off. She left the cup on her desk with a note "Enjoy, J." Then pulled out her phone and sent a text. "Left you a yummy…get here soon or it will be cold."

She came downstairs two more times within the hour to see the Doc, accompanied by "Are you okay, cause you are never late" worried texts. The third time, she ran into Susie only to be told Dr. Isles took a personal day. Then the voicemails came followed by even more texts.

R&I R&I R&I

Maura knew this was going to be a long day. Her phone was blowing up, between the calls, the voicemails and the texts. She knew she could easily put a stop to it by responding to even just one of them but she chose not to. She felt slightly childish about her behavior but for once Jane was going to be the recipient of her own inconsiderate attitude and stubbornness.

' _Let's see how she likes it_ ' The Doctor thought to herself.

She had all day to think about how she was going to approach Jane and confront her about whatever this was. She has had enough and something _has_ to change. She was right about one thing though. It would definitely depend on her mood.

As the day wore on, Jane was relentless in her non-stop attempts to reach her blonde. But the more she reached out, the angrier Maura got. Jane had some nerve with all of this. When she attempted to contact Jane and she didn't respond, apparently that was alright but God forbid Maura didn't jump when Jane said so.

This fueled the blonde and she was alright with that, she held onto to every emotion Jane has put her through since they started this..both the good and the bad. ' _Oh this is happening_ '. Maura thought to herself.

Jane's final text said, she was on her way over. With that, Maura poured herself a glass of red wine…and waited.

 **Thank you for staying with me, if you are still enjoying it…please let me know. I love hearing from everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, the reviews have been amazing. To the new followers and favorites, thank you so much. I enjoy writing and to know that you ladies are enjoying reading my thoughts, puts a smile on this girl's face.**

 **I do not own anything, Rizzoli and Isles nor Jake Owen's (I can't be) Alone With You.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Jane's final text said she was on her way over. With that Maura poured herself a glass of red wine…and waited._

R&I R&I R&I

Maura spent this time, going over everything in her head that she wanted to say to Jane. She needed to get the seriousness of all this across to her. She _wanted_ this to develop into a normal healthy relationship but if Jane didn't pull her head out of a certain dark cavity, it would never have the chance to be. And that would be a travesty, because she thought they could have something that most people only dreamt about.

Jane knocked on the door and Maura was extremely overwrought with what was about to transpire. It was now or never, it was make or break time, it was poop or get off the pot. Jane would either wake up and realize what she wants or run forever. There wasn't a doubt in Maura's mind that Jane wanted her, she just had to get her to realize it or at least verbalize it. She needed to push the right buttons.

Taking a deep breath, _'Here goes nothing._ ' She thought as she opened the door.

Maura couldn't even get out a hello, before she was wrapped in a tight hug followed by a searing kiss.

"Oh my God, you are okay. I've been trying to reach you all day. Did you not get any of my messages?" She kissed her again before the blonde could give a proper answer.

Maura had to work hard at keeping her anger and determination in check. _'This has to happen.'_ She kept telling herself. But their chemistry was magnetic and insatiable, she had to stop this before it started. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to stop it and they would end up naked and sweaty on the floor, _'This has to happen.'_

She retreated away from the brunette, as Jane turned and shut the door.

"Don't lock the door, you are not staying." She said calmly.

This puzzled the Detective, "Why not, what's wrong?"

"Because I don't trust myself with you Jane." Her tone was serious.

"What…why not?" Jane was thoroughly confused.

"Because I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Jane gave her a perplexed look.

"I can't win this war."

"What are you talking about, Maur." She started to walk towards her.

"Don't come near me, Jane." The brunette heard the anger in her voice and stopped moving.

"Maura, what's wrong, why are you acting like this…why haven't you returned _any_ of my texts?" You could hear the fear in her voice.

The Doctor ignored her questions. "What happened to you Saturday night, why did you do that to me, why did you run out on me _again_? You almost trampled people fleeing me, Jane. Do you have _any idea_ how that made me feel?"

Jane could tell the blonde was on the verge of yelling but trying not to lose her cool.

"I'm sorry Maur, I panicked and didn't know what else to do." The brunette was sincere.

"I call bull, Jane…I don't accept that answer."

"What…why not?" Jane was flabbergasted, she didn't know what was happening here.

"I can't do this." Her tone was almost venomous.

"Maura, what is going on here? I understand you are upset about Saturday night but I am trying to apologize for it. I was wrong for running out on you." She started walking towards her.

"I said don't come near me!" She almost shouted.

"Maura…please?" The Detective almost begged.

"NO…I _need_ to say some things and you _need_ to listen." The look on Maura's face said this was _not_ up for discussion.

"Ok, Maura, I'm listening." She was sincere. Maura was extremely upset with her and she absolutely felt bad about it. She didn't like this…at all.

"I don't understand what is going on here…you never talk to me. You never tell me what's going on. You never let me in. You just run…always run."

Jane looked guilty, she put her hands in her pockets but didn't break eye contact with the blonde.

"You put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay. You slip your hands under my shirt and tell me it's okay. You say it doesn't matter, well it matters to me."

Jane opened her mouth to say something but she closed it, thinking twice about it.

"You have me out on the edge every time you call or show up and it's killing me. I don't know what to expect from you…or how you will react…or what will make you run. Your body is like a pill I shouldn't take but I can't help it, I am addicted."

"Maura…I…"

"NO! YOU JUST BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" She shouted at Jane. It caught her off guard, as she had never heard the blonde even remotely raise her voice. It was kind of a frightening sight and she decided to remain quiet.

"You come over her and make love to me but then you always leave…always. You are never here to see the aftermath of what that does to me, of what _you_ do to me. How that makes me feel. Do you have _any idea_ how that makes me feel?" She took a deep breath.

The brunette wanted to answer but didn't feel comfortable speaking. So again she stayed silent.

"It makes me feel used and cheap…all that's missing is the money on the table, Jane. Why can't you stay? Why can't you be here when I wake up? Why can't you _try_? Why is this so hard for you?"

Maura stopped talking for half a heartbeat and just looked at Jane. Jane wasn't saying anything, She was afraid to speak. So Maura continued.

"It's blatantly obvious we have chemistry, it's powerful, it's unwavering…do you not feel this… _how_ do you _not_ feel this?"

Jane nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then why won't you let me in? You come over, we mesh extremely well, everything flows perfectly until that brain of yours starts thinking and decides to complicate this…whatever in the hell this is. And then you shut down and run away from me. Leaving me to wonder what I've done to make you feel like you can't be with me…beyond sex."

Jane winced at at those words.

"It is not just about sex for me Jane. I'm not sure exactly what it is for me but I do know it's more than just fucking."

Again Jane winced at Maura's words. Her blonde rarely ever swore.

"I need _more_ than this…I _want_ more than this…I deserve _better_ than this and if you can't meet me halfway, then I deserve better than _you_. You know what? You need to leave." She didn't want Jane to see her cry and she was on the verge of losing it.

Jane just looked at her. She couldn't move…she was beyond stunned.

It was apparent Jane wasn't moving.

"Get the hell out of my house." Maura almost whispered.

She walked past her and opened the door, waiting for the brunette to finally get some resemblance of a hint.

Jane took the cue, she turned and walked through the doorway. She turned around before Maura could close the door.

"What if I didn't know what I wanted?'' Jane finally asked, almost scared of her own voice.

Maura noticed Jane said ' _didn't_ ' and not ' _don't_ '.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jane asked her.

"You are supposed to do what your _heart_ wants you to do. And you will never convince me that deep down you don't already know what your heart truly wants Jane." Her words were never more dry and honest.

"Doesn't all of this scare you Maura?" Jane almost pleaded.

"No…it does not."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I am in love with you Jane." And with that Maura closes the door.

With the door closed, she turned and slid down it. Her head rested on her forearms which were now embracing her knees. Forming herself into a ball on the floor, she finally cried the tears she fought so valiantly to keep at bay.

 **If you are still enjoying this, please let me know. I love hearing your thoughts, they make my day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews. The last chapter got the most to date…smiley faces. I also want to say thank you to all the new followers and favorites, I appreciate each of you for staying with me.**

 **I need to apologize for the delay, I went out of town and came back with a wicked sinus infection that is turning into bronchitis and it's kicking my ass, so I'm off my game a little bit.**

 **Also, don't own anything but my random thoughts that make up what you are reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jane was staring at the door that was just shut in her face. Her blonde had just told her she was in love with her. Her blonde had just thrown her out of her house. What in the hell just happened?

She was frozen in place, she couldn't believe what had just transpired in a matter of what felt like a few minutes. She heard Maura crying on the other side of the door, her heart obviously broken. That image made Jane's heart swell with regret, remorse and pain. How could she be so stupid, how could she not see what she was doing to her. How could she not see that she just unknowingly fucked up the best thing that has ever happened to her.

But how would she fix it, if that were even a possibility. She still had all the same issues she had thirty minutes ago, the same insecurities…the same vulnerabilities…the same problems.

She couldn't think clearly right now, she wanted to knock on the door and have Maura open it, take her in her arms, they apologize to each other and everything to be alright…but she knew it would never be that simple.

Her heart was breaking, listening to the love of her life sob on the other side of the door. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned and walked to her car.

Her mind was foggy and her body was numb. She didn't remember starting the car or driving across town but obviously she had, because she was currently parked in her own driveway. She managed to get out of the car and into her apartment. She headed straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer. She replayed the talk over and over in her mind, trying to make sense of it all.

Several beers later.

Still replaying the conversation in her head as if on a loop, she felt the most sullen emotion wash over her and suddenly felt the urge to cry. She didn't know what was happening to her but she didn't fight it. Setting her beer on the end table, she curled up on the couch pulling the throw over her. She let the tears flow freely until they took her to unconsciousness.

She woke in the middle of the night, her neck had a crick in it, her back was stiff from falling asleep in the fetal position and her face was dried and stained with exhausted tears. She felt as if she had the flu, she was positively drained.

She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Korsak, saying she would not be in today. She needed some personal time off and apologized for the short notice. She gingerly walked to the bedroom and fell into bed, letting sleep overtake her once again.

R&I R&I R&I

She woke up mid morning and contemplated how she should spend her day. She considered just staying in her bed and getting shit faced but that didn't seem fair to Maura. She needed to deal with her own issues to either get past them, or let them continue to rule her life and make her miss out on the best thing she has ever known.

So with that, she got out of bed. She got dressed in her running gear, tied her shoes and headed out the door. Her phone buzzed with an incoming text halfway through her run, hoping it was Maura, she stopped and checked it. It was her mother asking if she was alright.

 _'Yea, I'm fine Ma. I was wondering if I could come by and talk tonight when you got home.'_ She responded.

' _What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come now? Are you sure you're okay?'._ The questions came in secession.

 _'I promise Ma, I'm fine. I just need to talk to someone that hopefully will understand. I'm in the middle of a run, I'll text when I'm done. I love you Ma.'_ She hit the send button before she could chicken out and delete it. Putting the phone back on her hip, she continued her run.

She entered her apartment all hot and sweaty. She couldn't wait to peel off the wet clothes and get under the hottest water she can stand. She immediately smelled warm chocolate chip cookies and knew of the source.

"Hey Ma." She shouted throughout the apartment, when she didn't immediately see her.

"Hey honey." She came into view.

"What are you doing here." She could barely get out before she was wrapped up in a very Italian hug. "Ma…I can't breath and I'm gross." Almost gasping for air.

Angela laughed and released the death grip she had on her. "You're not gross, my baby sounded upset and to be honest you're not much of a talker…so when you say you need to talk, it must really be something. So I took the rest of the day off."

"I bet Stanley nearly shit himself." The brunette laughed.

"Yeah, well he wasn't happy but I told him I would pick up extra hours tomorrow. So that shut him up." She smiled.

"Such a sweetheart, that one is." Jane couldn't have sounded any more sarcastic.

"Forget about him, what about you. What's going on."

Jane suddenly got scared, she hadn't prepared herself to have this talk _yet_ with her mother. She had planned to come back to the apartment and work it out in her head, what and how she was going to get through this. But now she had no time to prepare, she thought about saying it was nothing…but again she thought of Maura and decided to grow some balls…metaphorically speaking of course.

Stalling for some time, she was glad she was sweaty and gross. "I need to get out of these clothes first. I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick, okay?"

"Okay baby, that will give the cookies time to cool off." She turned and headed for the kitchen.

After the longest shower of her life, she emerge from the bathroom dressed and no where near ready to face her mother. She cursed herself for not having a larger hot water tank. She tried several variations of how she should start this conversation and none of them really had any appeal to her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to initiate the conversation that would forever change her life.

R&I R&I R&I

"I need to tell you something and I'm not really sure how to say it and I'm even more worried about how you're going to take it." She felt like she was about to throw up.

"Honey, whatever it is you can tell me. I won't love you any less or think any less of you." She rubbed Jane's arm.

"I'm not so sure." She mumbled under her breath.

"Jane!" She heard her. "Just say it, you will feel better…I promise." One hand held a plate of still warm cookies and a glass of milk, the other took her daughters hand and led her to the couch, where they sat facing each other.

Angela could tell Jane was nervous about whatever she was going to say. She had _never_ seen her daughter at a loss for words.

"Can I talk to you as a normal person, or are you going to throw everything back in my face?" The wonderful sarcasm still ever present in her voice…but it was underlined with a serious cconcerned tone.

"Of course honey, how about I won't be your mother right now…I'll just be your friend?" She could tell her Janie was not her normal self, so whatever it was…it must be big. And obviously she felt comfortable enough coming to her, she was going to be there for her.

"I'd like that." She couldn't explain it but she felt her eyes starting to sting. For some reason she wanted to cry.

Angela saw her daughter's eyes watering up and had to take a deep breath not to be overly motherly…so she just waited.

After a few minutes of silence, Jane finally broke her silence.

"What does being in love feel like?" She almost whispered.

Angela barely heard her. She had to keep herself in check. She wasn't mama Rizzoli right now, she was Angela…friend.

"You've been in love before." She softly stated.

"I don't think so. I've had feelings for the people I've been with but this doesn't feel like that." Angela noticed her rubbing her thumb against her palm. That was her tell-tale security blanket.

"What does _this_ feel like?" Angela asked. She had to _really_ control herself, her Janie was telling her she was in love.

"I'm not sure how to describe it. It's just different than anything I've ever felt before."

"Well honey, it's different for everyone." She replied.

"How did you know you were in love with pop?" Jane asked her.

"The first time he hugged me, it was warm and soft but strong. I felt completely safe in his arms. It was then, that I knew I wanted to be in his arms for the rest of my life." Jane smiled at her mother beaming, thinking about the better times between them. "Can I ask you something Janie?" The look on her face registered apprehension as her one eyebrow shot up. "What is it about them that makes you think this is different."

She thought about what she wanted to say, Angela could almost see the wheels in her daughter's head spinning.

"I can't quit thinking about this person, I like myself better just breathing the same air as…them." She almost slipped up and said her. "I'm miserable when we're apart. I want to be around them all the time… _like_ _all_ _the_ _time_. We get along great when I'm not doing something stupid…which seems to be a lot." The more she spoke, the more that came out. "This person makes me happy, we are compatible in every aspect, even though we shouldn't be. We are from two completely different worlds. We get along great, they get me or at least I think they do. They challenge me, they make me confront things I'm scare of or don't want to face and run from…which apparently I also do a lot. They call me out on it and put me in my place and I'm grateful they do cause apparently I can be a real horses' ass. And I don't want to be that way with…them." She almost slipped up again.

When she finally stopped talking about all the things Maura made her feel, Angela finally spoke.

"So…does she love you too?"

"Yes...wait…what?" Jane's face registered a quick smile…to panic…to fear with each word spoken when she realized what her mother said.

"I asked if she loves you too?" Mama Rizzoli repeated her question.

"Why would you think it's a girl?" She almost stuttered.

"Well, your lack of gender pronouns for one and I've never seen you even remotely this close to acting like this over a man…or anyone actually." She grinned.

"And you would be alright with that?" She was blown away.

"With what? That you're in love with a woman?" Jane nodded. "Honey, it doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that you are happy. Every one deserves to be loved, regardless of what form it finds them."

Jane was speechless, she couldn't believe the shape this conversation was taking…who was this woman?

Angela could tell she apparently shocked her child. She leaned over and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you and there is nothing you could do to change that. Especially just by loving someone you deem worthy of your love. But you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" She had no idea what was asked, her mind went blank.

"Does she?"

"Yes...at least that's what she said right after she threw me out of her house and right before she closed the door in my face." She donned a morose expression.

"Janie…what did you do?" Her mother gave her the same look as when she was a child and got into trouble.

"I just really suck at relationships." She said matter of factly.

"So, it's a relationship?" She tried to keep the shit eating grin off her face.

"I wasn't real sure but apparently she thought so. I am so not good at these things." She blew her bangs out of the way.

"What did you do?" She asked again.

"I think I might have broken her heart." She was truly sad speaking those words.

"If she truly loves you, I highly doubt that. What did you do to make you think you broke her heart?" She placed her hand on her knee for support.

"I do what I always do, I screw the pooch…I fuck it up…I get scared and run."

"What are you scared of?"

"Screwing up…people thinking I'm a certain way."

"Do you mean gay?"

"Ma, I'm not gay."

"Honey, if your in love with a woman, than you are definitely _not_ straight." Now it was her turn for her eyebrow to go north.

"Why do people have to always label everything. Why can't you just be with the one you want to be with?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. Angela could tell her daughter was irritated, this gesture was also a tell-tale sign.

"Because society doesn't work like that nowadays. Everyone thinks it's their business butting into everyone else's business."

"You butt into my stuff all the time." She half laughed.

"I'm your mother, it's my job." The thick Italian accent came out. "But if you're worried about being labeled as far as society goes, you could always identity as…I believe the term is pan sexual."

"What's that?" Jane's look was confusing.

"It's exactly what you said, you are in love with the person regardless of what they bring to the party in their undies." She giggled.

Jane didn't find that funny. "How do you even know that?"

"I listen to the people in the café, you be surprised what you hear."

Her daughter raised her one eyebrow, in question

"Don't give me that look young lady. I listen a lot more than I butt in. And when I _do_ butt in, I'm only trying to help…I don't do it to be malicious."

Jane bit back any sort of retort, she needed her help right now.

Angela turned serious. "Honey, you shouldn't let people dictate your happiness. If you love this woman and want to be with her then that's all that _should_ matter."

"But I'm a Detective." She stated, as if that cleared everything up.

 _"That's_ your argument. Janie, all anyone has to do is look at your work history to know you are and will always be an amazing Detective. Your closure rate has nothing to do with who you go home to."

"I just want to be happy ma." She looked beat, this was very emotional for her. She had never been in this position before. This was all new territory for her.

"And obviously, this woman does just that for you…yes?" She gave her the loving motherly smile.

Jane nodded. "But I wouldn't even know where to start over with her. I've been really shitty to her."

"Maybe having _this_ conversation with her would be a good start…and flowers...always shower her in flowers." She made her eye brows dance. "The most important advice I can give you baby, is to always treat her like you want her to treat you…but better." She pulled Jane into a warm embrace.

"Thanks ma." She welcomed the comfort of her mother's arms.

"Anytime sweetie...May I ask who this amazing person is, that has stolen my babies heart?" She almost held her breath.

After a brief pause, she responded.

"Maura!"

Angela looked at her for half a heartbeat.

"Maura…as in Dr. Isles?"

 **I hope everyone is still enjoying this, please let me know, it makes my day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for all the reviews, the favorites and the follows. It truly means a lot to me and I appreciate every one of you.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next few days flew by in a haze. Jane had tried to get Maura alone several times but it was of no use. Maura always seemed to find a way to have another person within ear shot.

The Detective went down to the morgue to see her Doctor, who was currently speaking to Susie. Maura made no motion to excuse her assistant, when she asked Jane what she needed. When she said she wished to talk with her, Maura just told her to go ahead.

The brunette not really wanting to have that conversation in front of Susie, simply said she would catch up with her later, when she wasn't so busy. Maura simply said okay, then continued on with the lab notes with her aide.

Another time, Jane tried to talk to her in the hallway but Maura stopped a fellow officer asking him to wait for her, she had his test results.

And so it went on like this over the next several days. Jane desperately wanted to talk things out with Maura but she had made an observation. Maura wasn't being rude or ugly to her, but she was making a point to not be alone with her.

How in the hell was she supposed to fix this? Did Maura even want to fix this? Maybe this was her way of telling Jane she no longer wanted to be with her. This just depressed Jane.

She started sending flowers on a daily basis, with a note asking for them to talk.

It wasn't until a few days later when Maura came into the bullpen, that Jane had asked again for a moment of her time. Maura said she couldn't at the moment, she had to step off property. Frost witnessed this and ask her what in the hell she did wrong.

"What in the hell are you talking about Frost?" She Jane almost growl.

"What did you do to piss your girl off?" He repeated. "I've never seen her _not_ be putty in your hands, it must have been big." He laughed.

"What?" She was almost shocked. "Why would you think she's my girl and she is _not_ putty in my hands?"

"Oh please, I see the way you two look at each other. All you have to do is bat those big brown eyes and she rolls over like a kitten wanting her belly rubbed." He laughed again. "I saw you two that night at the bar, you guys were _awfully_ close. I figured y'all were dating but you were just keeping it on the down low."

Jane was speechless she just looked at him, then got up and walked out. She was determined to find her blonde. After looking everywhere, she went to the parking garage and saw that, in fact, her car was gone.

Disappointed she went to the café to get a bite to eat, her mother asked her how it was going between them.

"It's not, she never seems to be alone to where I can talk to her." She was frustrated. She finally figured out what she wanted and now she can't seem to get to it.

Her mother asked her if she ever sent her flowers.

"Yeah, I started a few days ago but no luck so far."

"Give her time, she will come around." Her mother hugged her lovingly.

"Hell, she might not even want me any more." She blew her bangs almost in defeat.

"I don't believe that for one moment honey, just keep trying." She kissed her temple.

R&I R&I R&I

Maura strolled into the café to get a tea to take back with her downstairs.

"Hello Angela."

"Hi Maura, how are you today?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm well, I just came for a tea. How are you?" She smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes and mama Rizzoli saw it.

Angela had to tread carefully, the Doctor didn't know she knew. "I'm wonderful but if I may say, you look tired. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I just haven't been sleeping well lately." She confessed.

"Anything you want to talk about, I'm a really great listener." She gave her that motherly look.

"Thank you but I'm just working through some things. It will all turn out for the best." She admitted.

"Well whatever it is, just let your heart guide you." She gave her a smile and handed her the tea.

Maura thanked her, handed her the money and left.

R&I R&I R&

Jane was on her way to Maura's house to wait her out. She was determined to talk to her. Her mother called her and told her the conversation she had with Maura and told Jane she needed to do whatever it took to fix this, that all hope was not lost.

Jane parked down the street and waited out of sight to intercept her blonde. She was afraid that if she came home and saw Jane on her front stoop or her car, she would just keep driving.

When Maura got home, Jane came out of the shadows announcing her presence. She didn't want to scare her.

"Hey Maur." She came into view holding a dozen red roses.

"Hello Jane." She said.

"Can we talk… _please_." She almost begged.

"I don't think we have anything else to discuss…do we?" She looked dead at her.

"I hope so. Will you please just give me a moment of your time." She looked so sad, Maura didn't have the heart to say no.

"Fine, come in." She held the door open for her and locked it after she entered.

She placed her purse on the counter. "Would you like a beer? I still have some of your's here."

Jane took that as a good sign, she hadn't thrown out everything that reminded Maura of her. Which was good, because she really liked her cop coffee mug.

"Sure, that would be great, thanks." She handed her the roses then took a seat on her couch.

Maura put them in a vase then came back, handed her the bottle and took a seat in the chair not on the couch…Jane noticed.

They just stared at each for a moment before Jane spoke.

"Maura, I'm really sorry…for everything." Her eyes dropped to her bottle where she started playing with the label.

"Thank you for that, but that doesn't fix anything." She said bluntly.

"I know." She barely spoke.

"Unless you are willing to let down those barriers you have up, then there is really nothing left to discuss." She said matter of factly.

Jane was silent, Maura could see her going over in her head what she wanted to say. So she was patient and waited.

Finally the words Maura had been waiting for had passed her loved ones lips. "I love you Maura, and I want nothing more than for us to work. But I'm still scared." She looked directly at her, she needed Maura to feel the sincerity in her words and her look.

"I understand Jane, this is a scary step to take. But we can do this together, you just have to want help and be willing to take that step…with me." She said softly.

"I do…I really do. I want you Maura…I choose you. Will you help me get out of my comfort zone? I want to be with you in every sense of the word, I want to be your girlfriend. But I really suck at relationships and it scares me that I'm going to screw this up and hurt you. And that is the last thing I would ever want to do is your hurt you…more than I already have." She said that last part quietly.

Maura got up and moved next to her brunette. She took her hands in hers. "Jane, we can get through anything if you just open up to me and talk to me. I'll do whatever you need, we will go as slow as you want, we will stay a secret…for now…if that's what you need. I just need you to be here… _with_ me, be here _for_ me. I need you to be mine, in every sense of the word." She repeated her words back to her. "We can get through anything if you just stay with me and talk to me…don't shut down on me, okay."

"I can do that." She smiled. "So how do we do this?" She asked.

"How about we just take it one day at a time…together. But we promise to talk about what scares us, what upsets us. You promise to talk to me before you ever think that you want to run away. You have to stop running if you want this to work. You need to be committed to us, you need to commit to _me_...promise me Jane but don't promise if you don't mean it."

"I promise… I swear." She smiled that infamous smile meant only for her.

"But one day, hopefully soon...you will be comfortable with us as far as others are concerned." Maura basically just told her, she expected Jane to come out to everyone for the sake of their relationship.

"I promise, just be patient with me…please." She almost pleaded.

"Always, I love you Jane." She leaned in to kiss her Detective.

"I love you Maura." She placed another kiss on her blonde's lips. "How should we start our new life together?" The brunette asked.

"How about you still be here when I wake up in the morning." She smiled and kissed her again.

"I can do that." She returned the smile as their lips met again.

 **Alright ladies, this was originally going to be the the end of the story. This is what I mapped out when I started writing this story. I am not opposed to continuing this, but I have no clear direction as to where to take it. If you would like me to continue it, please let me know. I am open to suggestions for where you would like to see this go, otherwise this is the end. Thank you for staying with me. It means the world to me.**


End file.
